codename: kids next door operation time
by staying young
Summary: my 1st story... enjoy while kids next door operatives goes to the future...will they ever find some help to get back to their time? what if they meet future operatives? what would happen then? will there be villians trying to stop them? let's see as we read the story
1. intro

now loading:

o.p.e.r.a.t.i.o.n.

**t.i.m.e.**

**t**_he time an_  
**i**_dentity seen like itself is_  
**m**_ostly someone...in _  
**e**_ach... a combination of someone_

written by:  
_ =anny=_

inspiration to make a story:  
-knd fans & the show-

note:  
"i do not own knd...just using my imagination and such...thanks :) "  
sorry if you can't understand my acronym...i am not good at it sometimes

and this is also my 1ST story :D

characters:  
sector v, numbuhs 362,86,60,23,35,470,492  
future knd (secret :D you'll know them at my story)


	2. Chapter 1: present

It is 8pm and a warm,cozy night on Earth. The moon is shining brightly on a tree house where there are five kids still wide awake. Each of them, doing something: numbuh 5 aka Abby Lincoln, eating candy; numbuh 4 and numbuh 3 aka Wally Beatles and Kuki Sanban, arguing because of the remote; numbuh 2 aka Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr., working on his invention; lastly, numbuh 1 aka Nigel Uno, doing something a sector leader needs to do.

And above Earth, is its one and only satellite, the Moon. On the Moon is the KND Moonbase, the most important base, besides KND Arctic Base. In the Moonbase, looks like everything is been a little calm and quiet, mostly the operatives are asleep except: numbuh 362 aka Rachel McKenzie, doing paperwork; numbuh 86 aka Fanny Fulbright, sorting all reports that have been submitted; numbuhs 60,23,35,470,492 aka Patton Drilovsky, Virginia Sims, Bartie Stork, new operatives, Joshua Han and Wenly Mey, was assigned to guard the moonbase for three whole nights because the operatives that are guarding the moonbase took a short vacation

Yep, everything is fine when suddenly, a white bright light flashed in front of them which is really bright that they have to closed their eyes, the same fate also happen in Sector V. When they wake up, they all saw each other in one room. Sector V is wondering how did they get to Moonbase and numbuh 362 is thinking how did the moonbase had a new room.

After 30 minutes, a girl and a boy came into the room, then the girl said "Hi, i'm Carol, this is my brother, Mike" smiling. "Please hold your questions for a while, since it is 3pm, snack time, why don't you all have a snack first, and we'll explained later, thank you" the boy said. After that they leave the room to get some snacks, when they came back, Carol said "Please wait for more 30 minutes, we're still waiting for the others and excuse us also we also have work to do" rushing through the door, "Hope you understand, oh by the way, welcome to the future or the year 2035" Mike said, leaving the room.

Everybody was surprised when they heard this. That looks like they lost their appetite to eat the delicious-looking ice cream and jelly & peanut butter sandwiches on the table. "What those kids said is really weird" stated numbuh 470. "Numbuh 5 agrees. Now what do we do numbuh 362?" asked numbuh 5. "Looks like we have to follow them.","Wjhat! ye' bilev thows keds!" said numbuh 86. "We have no choice, numbuh 86." numbuh 362 said in a stern voice. Numbuh 1 stated "Right, in fact, we don't know where we are."

who are those kids? do you think they're telling the truth? you'll find out in the chapter that will be publish next week...thanks for reading :)


	3. chapter 2: explanation & plans

After 20 minutes... (3:20pm)

Carol and Mike enter the room. "Hey! looks like you're ready!" said Carol."Oh, by the way, this is the meeting room, this is where we discuss, plan our attacks and waiting room for guests...it is so huge that 50 operatives can fit in" added Mike. The room has two doors on each side, left and right, on the front center a huge monitor which is hung up in the wall that can be reach by operatives, at the middle are 50 seats divided into two, so 25 at the each side, which five per column and row, in front of the seats is a long table and at the back, there are three vending machines, a mini-library, a folder rack and some gadgets. Still, Sector V and the others remained silent.

Then Mike broke the silence and said "Since it is 10 minutes before 3:30...and almost done in all our works. Maybe, we should start explaining now." "Yeah, you should be!" said numbuh 4 in an impatient tone. "All right..we will but, please no interruptions... thanks" said Carol. Everyone nodded.

Mike: OK. We know you are all probably wondering how'd you get here and in this time. Its hard to believe but, believe me you are not in the year 2010 you are in the year 2035.

Carol: Yup. you should be, to prove that... the KND-D (kids next door detector), a device built by our second and third in command of the future KND, it looks like a laptop & also it can detect villians, knd operatives and of course time travelers...it has a color coding, red for villains, green for operatives & white for time travelers...

Mike: and the KND-D detected you guys... that we were all shocked...but, anyway the real problem is who made the time machine...

Carol: Right! and were still looking for that operative... and don't worry you'll be like our guest here...i mean, everything has been planned... so feel like just home. are there any questions?

"Well, I have, how are we gonna get home, back in our time?" ask numbuh 1. "Like what i just said no worries getting home... we have a time machine...and you're gonna be staying here for about three months" Carol said. "What!" said the operatives in unison. Then, numbuh 3 said "Yeheey!", numbuh 4 stated "No way! I am not gonna spend three months in this cruddy time." "Shut up, you stupid boy!" shouted Fanny. "Quiet!" screamed numbuh 362. Silenced filled the room, again. "As I was my sister's saying, We have already made a plan in this situation and we already discuss about this to the Head Sector, I know it takes too long but it won't affect your time, let's just say when you get home only 3 hours has passed...meaning 1 month here is equivalent to 1 hour in your time." said Mike. "So you mean, 1 month is to 1 hour...and that means I know something... What do you call...OW!" said numbuh 2 as numbuh 5 whacked him with her hat. "That should do it" numbuh 5 said. Everybody laughed. "So what's your other plans?" aks numbuh 1. "Oh, yeah" Carol said.

Carol: Ahem. Thank you. So, since your going to stay here for a while...you are not going to stay here...in moon base, you're all gonna stay at the Sector V tree house. and I am putting their leader in charge to all of you...if you don't mind

numbuh 1: Really?

numbuh 362: sure. no problem.

Mike: Positive. And three things you must not do- 1st-do not give your full name, 2nd- don't meddle things or events without permission from higher positions... 'cause there is a possibility it can change our time and your time & 3rd- no shocking expressions.

Carol: So, are we clear then? oh, by the way you'll meet them later.

ALL: Yes!

"It only took them 5 minutes to explain everything. huh? were really in the future" numbuh 492 said. "Yeah." stated numbuh 60. "What time is it? Mike?" ask Carol. "3:25pm", "Wow! 5 minutes" Carol said grinning. Then suddenly...

a girl came, who looks like...

_note: they did not notice that Carol and Mike look like 470 & 492 because they were just new operatives._

_ the next chapter is my favorite...thanks for reading ...wait for the next chapter :)_


	4. Chapter 3: truth?

Then suddenly a girl came who look like... numbuh 23!

She entered the room in a hurry and said "Mam!, Sir! the TND summer house in Sector V is in trouble and also the KND arctic base, we need your orders now!". "All right...your a knd operative...always be calm when there's trouble remember that!" Carol said. "Sorry, Mam! I just can't take the events..". "Ok...we'll come" Mike said. "Everyone! this is Alisson...sorry, looks like introductions will be later...after the fight", "Oh, by the way that is Megumi, in case you need something you could ask her" Mike said, a girl who just enter the room. "Come on!" then Alisson quickly grab Carol and Mike's hand and rushing through the door with them. "Well, this is just weird... when I saw that girl...it reminds me of someone" numbuh 35 said. "Me too" stated numbuh 23.

"Hi!... so... do you need something?" ask Megumi. numbuh 4 said "I have! something...I am so cruddy bored!... that I wanna join the fight too!", "numbuh 4! don't shout at her!" numbuh 3 said in an angry tone. "What!...what did I do numbuh 3!...Well if it wasn't for numbuh 2's invention we won't get here!". "Looks like that numbuh 4 is out of his mind ...don't ya' think, numbuh 362 he says were not going to be here without numbuh 2's invention" numbuh 492 said. "Yeah...Wait! What!" said numbuh 362 in a surprised tone.

"Yeah!...that's the invention he's telling me yesterday... in our time...oh, yeah by the way, isn't it the only problem Carol and Mike just said minutes ago that who made a time machine?", then numbuh 86 cut-in... "Right! so does that mean that numbuh 2, the one who made it! I should'a known...", walking away from numbuh 362 & 492 and going to where numbuh 2's seating...numbuh 86 is out of of control 'cause she was about to attack him luckily, numbuh 362 knows what numbuh 86 about to do so she hurriedly ordered numbuhs 60, 490 & 35 to hold her till' she calm down. "Get your hands of me you stupid boys! get your hands of me! I said...get your hands of me!" said the screaming numbuh 86. "Shut up!" numbuh 362 said in a loud and annoyed voice. Everyone in the room stop what they were doing. "Line up!" said Megumi, they laid their eyes on her and stared for a moment then they form a line. "Okay, sorry I shouted...it just that I can't take any more of this... you came from the past...your staying with us... I wanna join too some butt-kicking... but I was assigned to guard you... I am following the plan also...and you just said that numbuh 2 built a time machine...so he was the one we were looking for...ah! can't take really!." she said .while going to the mini-library at the back of the room to pick her rainbow monkey. "So, numbuh 2 your the one who made the time machnine...anyway Megumi what they'll do if we tell them that numbuh 2 build it? asks numbuh 1. "Well actually...", "Ooooo, is that a future rainbow monkey?" numbuh 3 said, in an excited expression. "Uhmm... yes... this is my 'calm down' rainbow monkey." Megumi said. "Is that the new rainbow monkey? why didn't you tell me? Hi Megumi!" said a girl who is near the table. "Yup. why? how long have you been there? Hello Patricia." then numbuh 1 said "excuse me, but you didn't answer my question yet". "Oh, yeah... they will have a little conversation with him. Anyway, I thought the Arctic base is under attack?", "Well, actually the fight's over...you missed the butt-kicking...oh, nothing I always forgot that your mom is the President of the Rainbow Monkey Company...how long have been here? about three or five minutes...which is already 3:45...20 minutes huh?" stated Patricia.

"That girl looks a lot like you numbuh 60" numbuh 2 said. "What? no,no,no , no its not!". "Are you okay numbuh 1?" numbuh 362 asked. "You haven't talked a lot when we get here." "Yes, I'm fine except I have a weird feeling." "So Patricia, what happenned in the battle?" Megumi asks. "Well it started like this...

note: thanks for reading...the next chapter is all about Patricia's story...wait for the next chapter :)  
if you have any questions please let me know :D


	5. chapter 4: the story

Well it started like this...

* * *

We were training the cadets when the 'spoiled brats' and Shirley attack the Arctic Base. You know them...right...they are mega mom & destruct-o-dad's grandchildren...& shirley...Shirley McGarfield. Anyway, then they fired their stupid marble canons at the base, we all thought it won't hit us, because we know the shield is on...but we were wrong. Ryan wondered why, so we decided to come at the control room at once, when we checked the computer it was turn off so, I was about to searched the computer for problems...when suddenly, Ryan told me to duck...of course I do I was told...it was Shirley trying to attack me. Then she laughed evilly and she said that we should think before we do something...we replied her " and why is that?"...she answered that there's no way were gonna activate that because she hacked it ...but we can still turn the shield on...but if we do, a strong computer virus will be downloaded and shut the whole control system, then she flew away to join the fight. We reported this immediately to moon base, we ask them if there's any way to turn it on...their reply...there is a way. Carol said only Lyca is the only one who can do it but.. she can't because she has a piano practice at that time, so we have to wait 10 more minutes.

They told us after Lyca's done, moon base immediately fetch her so that she can activate the shield...oh, by the way, don't need to tell her about the time travelers she already knows...well, i mean, even if she is the second in command she is still the first operative to know about it...now back to my story, then you know did her work...then the shield's on... and we are winning... then I saw Shirley running away with something important...its the book! where written and drawn on it are the skills we teach for the cadets next door...so I followed her so that I can take the book back, when I'm near, I attacked her! then she fight back of course, then I pulled her hair and I step on her foot really hard then I threw the book to Ryan to catch...wait I just realized something between Shirley and Lyca...you know Shirley's not good at fighting but good in thinking...on the other hand, Lyca, is good in both...anyway, I asked her why she is taking the book five times...her replies, no. So, I was about to lose my patience on her when suddenly, Carol stopped me and said "Patricia, chill! Me and Allison came here as fast as we can to help and to see if everything's okay but looks like we win, game over for them... oh! look what we've caught the 'spoiled brats'. anyway, tied them up... we need you and Ryan at the moon base...don't worry the others will come and they'll bring them to the Kids Next Door Prison." I called my brother in a hurry, to come with Carol here. Then I called Lyca and told her thanks and she did a great job... then she replied your welcome.

When we get here,Before I came in this room, I took a little break... when I was on the way, Gie-gie called me to go to the Leader's office to have a little meeting. I was wondering why you did not attend the meeting...but, Kc will tell you anyway...of course after that I came here and just told you what had just happened. So, that's all! oh, when will that new rainbow monkey be seen in stores? so that I can add it to my collection.

thanks for reading... :)

wait for my next chapter...


	6. chapter 5: names revealed

Megumi: I don't know...

* * *

note: sorry I forgot to tell that Mike is a teenager :)

* * *

15 minutes (4:00pm) later...

Then Alisson enter the room hurriedly, together with other five operatives, which are two teenagers and three kids...and commands everyone to take a seat. Of course, they do what she said, 'cause she is the third-in-command. Anyway, after that, Carol came into the right side the room with his brother, followed by two girls and two teenage boys...which looks like they were about to say something because they stood in the middle. "All right...I think this is the moment you've been waiting for...time for introductions!" she said in some cheerful-like way. The future operatives formed a smile on their faces when they heard this and shouted "Yay!...at last!" they all said excitedly in unison except, for two operatives which have like an 'I'm not sure look'. "Quiet, please...anyway, who wants to go first...us or the them?" said Mike. "I say, them...they should go first I mean, if you don't mind...? said Megumi in a sweet tone. "Of course, why not" replied numbuh 3. "Okay, we'll go first..." stated numbuh 362. "Wait! just only say your names." Alisson said. Of course, they nodded which is a yes.

numbuh 362: I am Rachel Mckenzie

numbuh 60: My...

numbuh 86: Wait...I should go first...I am in a higher position than you, stupid boy

numbuh 60: so?

numbuh 86: Can't you understand! Ladies First!

numbuh 60: What did you say? (pretending didn't heard anything)

numbuh 362: Stop it! do her way numbuh 60, so that the fight's over.

(numbuh 60 just nod)

numbuh 86: stupid boys...anyway, I'm Fanny Fulbright

numbuh 60: Patton Drilovsky

numbuh 1: I'm NIgel Uno

numbuh 2: Hoagie Gilligan, Jr.

numbuh 3: My name is Kuki Sanban and I love...

numbuh 4: Shut up numbuh 3! I don't wanna hear what your going to say... Wallabee Beatles

numbuh 5: numbuh 5's name is Abigail Lincoln

numbuh 23: Hi...Virginia Sims

numbuh 35: Bartie Stork

numbuh 492: Wenly Mey

numbuh 470: Joshua Han...so, I guess its your turn now...

The excited future operatives turned into a shocking one...still, except for the two operatives. The past operatives are puzzled because of their looks and reaction. Wally break down the silenced, "So? are you gonna introduce your selves or not!". "Of course we are, operatives in this time are fair." Carol said. "Well, why won't you start?" asks numbuh 23. "All right, we'll have another explanation. Before I begin, I just wanna ask to the future operatives if they are still excited...introducing their selves. (Carol then looked at the operatives who are shaking their heads) Okay, We all know that when something happens in the past or present it can affect the future...I know its hard to believe but, I must say your future kids are KND operatives and they are all on the list of the 'Best KND & TND Operatives' at this time...I am saying that we all want to exist so don't be too shocked whatever what might happen in this room so I hope you all having a nice day. And to the future KND operatives...please be ready and when introducing yourselves, your on your own." then she made a sign language which stated 'good luck'.

thanks for reading :) ... wait for my next chapter =meeting up= sorry it has taken too long 'cause I am studying for a test... hope you understand :)


	7. Chapter 6: meeting up! with shock?

Carol take a deep breath and said "All right...now its our turn. Oh, by the way, stand up when your about to introduce yourselves...and with your sibling/s...except for us of course doesn't need to stand up...'cause were already standing. And past/present operatives...remember what I just said and to avoid also interruptions and questions...we'll say our full name...thanks". "But, Carol..." a kid said who look like numbuh 35.

Carol: anyway, My name is Caroline Mey Han  
(the operatives look at the new operatives, who are covering their faces, then they turn their attention to Mike when he started to say...)

Mike: I am Carol's older brother...Mike Mey Han...so, does any of you guys want to go for third?

Megumi: Oh...oh...me! Hello...I'm Megumi Sanban Beatles and this is my teenage sister...Kc...my don't know brother, Jeremy

Jeremy: Hey!

Kc:Hi!... Meg! (in a sweet but loud voice)

Megumi: All right!...sorry...nobody's perfect...everyone! not my don't know brother...my handsome brother! (in some like a 'disagreeing' tone)

Jeremy: Good! Hey! Gilligan it your turn now!

The past/present operatives doesn't look shock at all. Because they all know that Wally and Kuki are going to end up together. "Yeah! we know don't need to shout." said a teenage girl, who is about to stand up in her seat.

Sophie: Hi! the name's Josephine Lincoln Gilligan, but call me Sophie...  
(then a girl, which is standing beside Carol, step a little forward and said)

Tracy: My name is Tracy...she's our older sister...

Gie-gie: And I am...  
Everybody cut him off when he was about to say his name and they all said in unison "Hoagie Gilligan III !" and laughed for about a minute while Abby and Hoagie are blushing.

Gie-gie: Hey! that's not fair... but call me Gie-gie (pronunciation: Jiji or GG)

Carol: then continue

Gie-gie: no thanks, it's okay...it means I'm popular

Patricia: no its not! you stupid boy!

Ryan: Sorry about that... I'm Ryan Fulbright Drilovsky and this is my sister Patricia

The past/present operatives were shocked! When they heard this they're about to laugh, but since, as Carol said earlier, 'no interruptions' so, they've tried really hard to hold it, the results they can't do it so they burst it out loud and really hard then Wenly (numbuh 492) said "Were really sorry but we can't hold any longer." "Its, okay" replied Mike. "Us, too!" and the future operatives, including, Ryan and Patricia joined the laughter, which makes Fanny and Patton's face redder than a tomato. "Shut! up!" shouted Fanny. Silenced filled the room. "Now, can you just please move on to the next one". Patton requested. "Uhm...sure.." replied Carol.

Alice: I am Alisson Sims Stork...

Sarah: and I am her little sister Sarah.

They turn their faces to numbuh 23 and numbuh 35 whose faces turning pink to pale red.

Monet: Helloooo! were not finished yet! never mind, so, where's my aunt again?

Carol: Uhmm... Monet, she's right over there (then she pointed at Rachel, which makes almost everybody turn their attention to her)

Monet: So your my aunt Rachel, huh? maybe 'cause you look like my cousin...anyway I am your future niece, Monet Flores McKenzie

Rachel: What?!

Transmission Interrupted...

Transmission Regained...

Monet: Yup!

Mike: So, who's next?

Neil: Me...Hi, my name is... John Neil McKenzie Uno

Every single present/past operative stop what they're doing, and they all both looked at Nigel and Rachel with shocked faces for about minutes...the room became silent...then, "numbuh 5 says, that I know now why numbuh 1 sometimes or often goes to moon base" she said smiling. "No, I don't, numbuh 5, I am submitting our sector's reports" Nigel replied. "Then, why do you always take a long time to come back to Earth?", no words or a statement heard, Numbuh 1 just can't think of an answer so, he just took a seat while blushing.

Carol: anyway, so now you know all of us...

Tracy: No, its not! where's Lyca?

Carol: oh, my I almost forgot...does anybody know where is she?

Then there is a knocked at the door, a little girl came in, let's say about 5yrs. old, looks calm, kind, a little stern, and quiet. Carol asked her "Great timing. Why are you late?", "Sorry, Carol, I...just...uhm...took care of something" she said in an british-english accent. "So, did I miss something...right?", "Yes, you did and its your turn now.", "Uhm...sure...Hi! I'm... Lyca...I'm Neil's sister". "What!" the past/present operatives say in unison. "Now, as I was saying...we all know each other, so, I think we should all have some rest...in other words, you can come back to your Sector now, of course with your...uhmmm...parents?" All of them hurriedly exit the room..." except! for Neil, Lyca, Tracy and Ryan, we'll have a little conversation".

do you think they're in trouble? or just having a meeting or something

thanks for reading...wait for my next chapter... :D


	8. chapter 7: the conversation & reaction

When the operatives, leave the room and closed the door. The two Leaders, two second-in-commands and the third-in-command and the fourth-in-command sighed, then Mike said, "Finally, I thought they're not gonna leave this room." "Yeah, your right...can you believe it?...everybody is shocked even our parents" Carol stated. "Oh, my, gosh...really, and guys, imagine we were in front of them, minutes earlier... and I almost peed on my pants because of nervousness." Ryan said in a low tone. "I know...what about you two? you both look calm and quiet huh? shock too? Tracy asks. "Uhmmm... we...uh...let's just say...just fine...yup, were shocked too, I look calm a little, but Lyca is calmer than me" replied Neil. "Actually, I always look calm in the outside, but in the inside I'm really shocked" said Lyca. "Wow, for the first time, the second-in-command of the kids next door, is shocked" her best friend, Tracy said. "Anyway, let's start the conversation, shall we?"  
"Of course".

Mike: Alright! listen up KND and TND operatives. you're all here for this little conversation...I know we already have a meeting earlier but, we still need to talk to you and...  
Tracy: Wait! I am the fourth-in-command but why I'm part of this conversation?

Carol: Have you forgotten? Alisson is turning 13 this week and looks like your going to replace her and of course someone's gonna replace you too and we'll find a new fifth-in-command.

Tracy: you mean... I'm gonna be... the third-in-command!

Mike: Yup.

Lyca: advanced congratulations Tracy...

Tracy: thanks.

Mike: Ahem. we still have a conversation here... as I was saying, we need to talk to you in private 'cause your gonna be the only ones who must know about this and the GKND & GTND Supreme Leader, Cathy and Bert. We already reported to them and we gave our plans so that they'll know and assigned all of us in this room to be in charged of this mission. Remember, for those who have witnessed everything, including us , must keep this mission a secret...also the conversation. And we also have some temporary rules until the mission's complete...1. For preventing the past, present & future to be destroyed, everybody must stay inside the tree house and only future operatives can go outside, but the past operatives or our parents can also go outside with permission from the leaders or second or third in commands...since Tracy your going to be one, then both of you and Alisson will be the third-in-commands, by the Alisson already knew about this...2. Don't give too much information about their future, but still you can give some if for the better of something important...3. Do your responsibilities well. Carol here will tell you what your responsibilities are.

Carol: So, every each of us will have some/a responsibility/ties...Neil, you will be in-charge of all of their permissions Lyca, as I said earlier you'll take charge of our parents, in-charge for making plans in case of an attack or something and in-charge if somebody turn against the rules. Tracy, your in charge of the gadgets...and...ah...you know what I mean. Ryan, you'll be in charge of calming everyone if you can't take the situation, ask for help and also the communication and some weapons. While, Mike is in charge guarding the monitor of the KND detector, for it might detect time travelers and some...you know...the things we leaders do. And lastly me, will be in charge of knowing reports and problems, major and minor and just like Mike, I'll do things...leaders do...as I said earlier. I repeat, keep it a secret...and good luck.

Mike: Are there any questions?

Lyca: I have. So, me and my brother are almost in-charge of everything?

Mike: Uhmmm...let's see...since we can only sleep over at your tree house every weekends, you know, were busy, so, probably...by the way, don't need to talk to numbuh 2...anyway, dismissed.

Neil, Lyca, Ryan & Tracy: Yes, Mam/Sir.

Tracy: I can't believe I'm gonna be the pilot again.

Neil: Are you complaining?

Tracy: No! just saying

Ryan: Boy, when Carol hears you say that, she's gonna give you a disciplinary slip.

Tracy: I told you its I'm only saying!

Lyca: You know, how about we go to the canteen and eat some ice cream and milkshakes? since today is 'Ice Cream & Milkshakes Day' then after that we can go back to the tree house.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the tree house...

(When they arrived, the future/present operatives followed by the past/present operatives they all go to the living room, then they requested their parents to take a seat in the middle of them where the couches were, while some operatives are rushing to the kitchen to drink or eat, because they still look shock and others are overreacting.)

[at the kitchen]

Gie-gie: Gosh! I'm really tired

Monet: for overreacting? (while leaving the kitchen)

Sarah: or in shock?

Megumi: Quiet guys, they might hear us.

Patricia: Oh, come on! they are also in shock, duh!

Megumi: Anyway, what do you want to eat?

Gie-gie: Just give me a bowl full of ice cream, please.

Patricia & Sarah: rainbow munchies

Megumi: me too!

[at the living room]

Josephine: Hey! Alisson tell Neil and Lyca were at the summer house.

Alisson: Okay! Wait! are you gonna sleep here tonight?

Josephine: I don't know. Still gonna ask

Alisson: Okay.

Monet: Are you all okay?

Wally: Do we look okay to you! huh?

Kuki: Wally! how many times do I have to tell you not to yell at somebody.

Wally: I know! we wouldn't be here if numbuh 2 didn't build that cruddy time machine

Alisson: time machine?

Abby: Yup! numbuh 2 is the one you've been looking for

Nigel: so, do you still need to talk to him, privately?

Monet: Maybe, no, 'cause *there's some change of plans

Alisson: How'd you say that?

Monet: Isn't it obvious...Carol and Mike still need to talk to them.

Alisson: Don't know. Anyway, your going to sleep here?

Monet: Uhmmm... no...actually, I am not gonna be here for month, starting tomorrow...I'm going to camp. Looks like I'm going now, tell Lyca to keep my diary from my brother, until I return...I already put my diary on the table,in her room...thanks, bye.

Alisson: Ok. bye...still shocked?

*past/present operatives: uhmmm... yeah...

Alisson: that's okay...I mean everybody is really shocked.

Bartie: you guys are weird!

Joshua: really weird

Gie-gie: Well, in your time...but in this time, were not (entering the room)

Hoagie: so are there new weapons?

Gie-gie: of course lots of 'em. wanna give 'ya a tour?

(Hoagie just nod)

well, come on! (then they immediately go to his room excitedly)

Patton: what else they're gonna do, besides that?

Patricia: discussing their inventions. (while standing near the door)

Which make some of the operatives looked at her.

What!

Alisson: Nothing...

Wenly: Gosh, she really look like numbuh 60, but sometimes behave like numbuh 86 (whispering to numbuh 362)

Rachel: Maybe.

Alisson: All right...while waiting for the others...why won't you...you know do something to entertain yourselves...there are video games, books, TV and others...don't worry no one will forbid you...

*: Uhmmm...sure...thanks...

Alisson: no problem

thanks for reading...hope you like it...sorry for the long time to get each chapter to published...and thanks for your patience... :D ...wait for my next chapter...


	9. chapter 8: were here!

To my fellow readers,  
ok, sometimes the names are confusing, especially with those nicknames...even I was confused...anyway, to avoid this I'll just write the future operatives nicknames, together with the names of the past operatives so that you'll know...you know what I mean...P.S. if not, please send me a message...thanks :)

Neil & Lyca- Nigel & Rachel  
Sophie, Tracy, Gie-gie- Hoagie & Abby  
Kc, Jeremy & Meg- Wally & Kuki  
Patrcia & Ryan- Patton & Fanny  
Alice & Sarah- Bartie & Virginia  
Carol & Mike- Joshua & Wenly

now, back to the story...

* * *

All the past operatives did try to entertain their selves, "Excuse us for a while." said the future operatives...when they leave the room, the past operatives continued what they're doing. Patton, Wally & Bartie are watching TV, then Hoagie came and joined them; Abby & Rachel reading some magazines; Kuki, Virginia & Fanny talking about rainbow monkeys, like there's no end; Wenly & Joshua are playing pick-up-sticks and last but not least, Nigel, who's only staring at them... on what his team and the others doing. While the future operatives, gather themselves at the other room, which is farther away than the living room so that no one could hear them. Then Alice broke the silence and said, "Gee, I really feel embarrassed...and can't take the pressure when I'm in front of 'em" "Why? Its not our fault..." Meg said confusingly. "I 'dunno...Meg, its not everyone's fault...I mean no one would've predicted this...would happen and besides, its part of the plan on how they should get used to our time & us...all of us...", "So, that's why were talking to them, huh?...and is it also one of the ways they should get used to it" Gie-gie said, "Yup!" "But I still can't believe were doing this!" Sarah shouted. "Oh, don't worry, we'll get used to each other...don't rush.", the operatives look at each other then faces the one who spoke...it was Neil, standing near the door, together with Lyca, Tracy & Ryan. "Of course! we understand...Oh! you're here!" Alice said while laughing nervously. "No need to be nervous...were also shocked and we have the 'don't know what to do' mood." Tracy said. "Aren't we all gonna go home first & relax for a while then go back here tonight? asks Lyca. "Yeah! I think your right! oh, by the way Sophie told me to tell you both that they're in the summer house...and Lyca, keep Monet's diary away from her brother & the diary is already in your table" said Alice in calmer tone. "Okay, I'm going to the summer house now...Lyca meet me at home" her brother said while leaving the room. "Uhmmm...okay, bye", "So, should we go home now?" Patrcia said "Lyca" said Tracy in a cheerful tone."Of course, we should, come on..", "Are you forgetting somethin'? Alice said in some kind of a playful manner, "Sorry...all right...Kids Next Door... Go Home!" she said smiling. Then all the kids immediately leave the tree house except for Lyca & Tracy, they still have to tell their parents. "Maybe, Lyca you should be the one to tell them." Tracy said nervously. Lyca gave her best friend a stern but friendly look, then Tracy said "Oh, all right (then she slowly enter the room...all the past operatives looked at her when they saw Tracy)...Uhmm...I...uh...we'll go home but, we'll come back here tonight...there's food in the kitchen...and...and...bye!" she said all in,one breath, after that they both ran...looks like they really wanted to go home.

* * *

Meanwhile at the TND Summer House...

Sophie: Anyway, guys how was your day?

Neil: just fine...

Jeremy: shocking...

Kc: embarrassing

(All the operatives looked at each other then they laughed)

Kc: My, Gosh! really can't believe it!

Sophie: Me too!

Jeremy: We all do!

Neil: So, wanna go home now?

=Kc, Jeremy & Sophie: Sure!

Neil: Okay...but, remember we'll have a sleep over at the KND tree house"

=: Yes, Sir!

Then they said goodbye to each other and they straightly go home.

thanks for reading...wait for my next chapter :)

:D


	10. chapter 9: dinner?

Its 6:00 pm, the past operatives decided to have dinner. They all go to the kitchen. In the kitchen, they saw 10 cupboards, two refrigerators, one long, wide table in the center which 20 kids can be seated, and some other things you normally see in the kitchen. "So, where do we find the food?" asks Wally. "Try checking the refrigerators and the cupboards" commanded Rachel. Everyone did what it was told and Hoagie is the first one to find something, "Hey! look what I found a rainbow munchies cereal and I guessed this is Megumi's cupboard!", "What! so every operative has their own cupboard! Gee!" Bartie said unbelievably. "Does that mean...our kids...I mean, the future operatives...their favorite food...is the same with ours?" asks Wenly. "Maybe, Numbuh 2, check Gie-gie's cupboard!" Patton said, "Uh...sure...but which one?", "I don't know" he replied. "Are you even thinking? why won't you open all the cupboards!... you stupid boys!" Fanny shouted, which almost caused them to fall from the stool they were standing to. Afraid of her, they open all the cupboards in a rush and they even open the refrigerators, when they open the last one, they found some hot dog buns and some stuff used to make chili dog, in the ref (refrigerator), in the freezer, where they found the hot dogs and such. "Numbuh 5's answer is yes...they can be...and I think you should take a look closely...in each cupboard you'll see their names are labeled" Abby said. "Let me see!...You're right! it is labeled! I guess no trouble finding which one is theirs" Virginia said. "Now, we found it! can we eat now!" Wally said impatiently. "Sure! why not?" Kuki replied. Then, of course, all of them searched their future kids cup boards by looking at the small printed name except for Meg's, that was stick to it. Finally! they found it, since Hoagie already found Gie-gie's cupboard, only he has to do now is to make a chilidog, in Tracy's CB (cupboard)...Abby found lots of candies (author: I know candy is a junk food...but they're just still kids), in Meg, Patricia & Sarah's CB...of course, you'll find rainbow munchies, which made the three girls screamed in joy...when they found out, in Alice's CB...Bartie found chips (another junk food :D), in Carol's CB...Wenly & Joshua found cookies and milk in the ref., since Wally & Patton can't find their favorite food they have no chance but to eat rainbow munchies and decided to drink soda later, and lastly in Lyca's CB...Nigel & Rachel thought they'll find some buns to make meatball sandwiches instead they found oatmeal with different flavors, they checked the ref. but didn't find anything and there's no chance so they forced their selves to eat oatmeal for supper...which makes other operatives laughed for only a short time...'cause they are higher positions than them.

* * *

At the Uno Household

Neil: I'm home! Gramma? Lyca? Nanny?  
Grandma (Rachel's mother): Oh good! your just in time for supper  
(rushes back to the kitchen as she smelled something's burning)  
Lyca: Glad you're home.  
Neil: where's mom?  
Lyca: (sighed) you forgot again...she's in France  
Neil: Yeah, about business?  
Lyca: Yes...  
Neil: Are we going to England this summer? missed dad  
Lyca: Yup...both of 'em...  
Grandma: Dinner's ready!...cheer up!...they called few hours ago...they told me we'll go straight to England and just meet them at the airport...is France far from there?  
Neil & Lyca: Okay...uhmm...no  
Grandma: anyway, luckily, I know how to make you two eat vegetables...  
Neil & Lyca: by cutting it into small pieces  
Neil: uhmmm...gramma can we go to a sleep over?

Gramma: Sure. but you still have to tell your mom

Lyca: uhmm... I already told her

(then smiled at each other, then they eat dinner)

* * *

At the Gilligan Household

[dining room]

Hoagie: So, you're coming to England too.

Patton: Yeah. What about you two?

Kuki: Sorry...can't come...were busy...maybe next time

Wenly: Me too. just say hi for us

Fanny: sure!

* * *

[living room]

Tracy: finally, I'm so much relaxed now!

Carol: me neither...

Alice: yup!

Sarah: so can we start talking about rainbow monkeys now?

Ryan: give up! I'll win anyway!

Mike: never!

Patricia: you guys are playing video games again!

(they paused the game, then turn their face to her)

Ryan & Mike: so?

Patricia: just saying!

Mike: now, where were we?

Ryan: Uh...you're giving up

Mike: Right-wait what! no I'm not! you are!

Ryan: then we'll continue the game

(he presses the play button)

Meg: so who are we gonna give a prank, next?

Jeremy: still thinking

Kc: Oooooh! I want that kind of dress

Sophie: You always say that...every time you look at my fashion magazines

( then Abby said "supper's ready!"...then all the kids rush to the large dining room)

* * *

[at the dining room]

Tracy: hey, Patricia ask our parents now.

Patricia: why me?

Tracy: please

Patricia: no!

Carol: stop it. Meg can you do it?

Meg: yup!

Kc: you sure?

Meg: 100% ...all you have to do is to be cute

Jeremy: oh, no.

Mike: then, go! ask them

Meg: okay!...Mom, Aunt Fanny, Aunt Wenly, Aunt Virginia, Aunt Abby, Uncle Hoagie, Uncle Joshua, Uncle Patton, Uncle Bartie & Dad...can we please sleep tonight at the tree house? please...please

Kuki, Wally, Wenly, Joshua, Virginia, Bartie, Abby & Hoagie: Sure!

Patton: we don't know...not sure

Meg: please!

Fanny: All right!

Ryan: Man, she's good!

Jeremy: yeah!

Sarah: of course duh!

Alice: she's used to it

(all the kids and teenagers cheers)

thanks for reading :D ...wait for my next chapter...


	11. chapter 10: too early or too late?

The past operatives finally finished their supper, they take a little break for a while, then back to what they're doing in the living room...this time Nigel is not staring at them anymore, he's staring the view at the balcony of the tree house. Minutes and hours have passed until, two operatives ring the bell, knocked the door, then opened it. "Who could that be?" thought Rachel. It was Neil & Lyca, "Uhmm...hi?" Neil said in an unsure tone. "Abby had a question, Aren't you two a little early?" Abby asks, "Early? you mean the others are not here yet?" replied Neil in question, Abby answered "Yup.", then he looked at his sister, and she said, "7:30pm". "Your right. We are early...never mind then." he said astonishingly. Not long after, Carol and Mike enter the room. "Hi guys!...Hi Neil, hi Lyca" Carol said, the two just waved. "You know, the time we agreed to come here is Eight, why your so early?" asks Mike playfully, "We know. Remember, were always early." Neil answered. "Anyway, may we ask where we will be sleeping?" Nigel asks. "Well, let me think...hmmmm...how about in every family...one room...if you don't mind", "What!" Jeremy said in a shocked tone, "You've got to be kidding."..."My, its a miracle! why you three so early? hmmm..." Carol said. "Yeah...is that a complain I heard huh? Kc?" said Mike. "I...uh...we... uh...just having a challenge and ...no sir! its not a complain" Kc said nervously. "Okay". Then Hoagie invited them to play games or something to do while waiting for the others. Afterwards, it is 8:00pm then the future operatives, Alice, Sarah, Sophie, Tracy & Gie-gie came. "You're just in time! now who's late." stated Mike, All of them checked if someone's not still in the room...after five minutes of checking, Patrcia & Ryan enter the room, who looks tired because of running. "Okay, why are you late?" Carol & Mike ask in a calmer tone. "Actually, we wouldn't be late if somebody! didn't take a long chitchat on the phone with bunch of friends talking about rainbow monkeys!" shouted Ryan, then stared at his sister. "Ah...so I'm the only one to blame huh!...FYI I'm not the only one duh!, you also! if you didn't watched that movie which made me bored of waiting for you, that's why I called my friends...and we wouldn't be late!" Patricia replied back. "Then why you didn't tell Patricia that you'll just catch up so that she wouldn't be late?" asks Sophie, "Well, our parents said we'll just go to the tree house at the same time." Ryan answered. "But, I'm still blaming you!" shouted Patricia. "No you!", "You!', "You!'..."Shut Up!" Neil & Lyca said in unison. Everybody looked at them, "Sorry...you know, we don't like fights" Neil said then all of 'em turn their attention back to the things they were doing. "All right, I guessed we'll take a little break" Alice stated.

thanks for reading...wait for my next chapter :D

note: every time you don't understand my story please send me a message to avoid confusion thanks :)


	12. chapter 11: sleep over or slumber party?

Some operatives took a seat and watched shows on TV, some are playing rainbow monkeys, others using cellphones, i pods, etc. and in one corner of the room, there's a circular table with four chairs, there... some are doing their schoolwork and paperwork until someone said, "Yaayyy! its time!...its time!, its time! its time!" "Time for what?, Meg" asks Neil. "Slumber party!" she answered, which makes the future KND & TND supreme leaders and second-in-commands to turn their attention to their fellow future operatives. "Slumber party? I thought, it was a sleep over!" Jeremy stated. "Uh...excuse me for a while" Kc said as if she was in a hurry. "Meg, I didn't said that were going to have a slumber party. I said were just having a sleep over...wait, I forgot, you didn't go to the meeting...right?" Carol said, "Yes, I did not...you mean this is a sleep over not a slumber party" Meg replied in an unsure tone. "Yup...we can have one if you want you have the permission, but first who informed you that we are having a slumber party?", now Meg's really thinking deeply, trying to figure out who told her that...she always forget the people 'telling her that' & 'telling her to do it' but never forget the names and how many rainbow monkeys she had. "Do you have a slumber surprise rainbow monkey?" asks Kuki. Meg looked at her mother for a while, then turned her face to her team, "Its Kc!" shouted Meg in anger. Before she leave the room, to look for her sister so that she can talk to her why'd she told her that, she told Carol she liked to and thanked her for giving her permission to have one. "Mike, Carol, we'll just check if all systems are in good shape" Sophie & Gie-gie said while rushing through the door. "Okay! report if there's trouble!" Carol stated. "Patricia , Alice & Ryan find Meg and Kc to check if they were okay, remember what happened last time...and also tell them to come back here." Mike ordered. Minutes later, the operatives who has leaved the room earlier came back, and looks like Meg has calmed down. "So, can we start now the slumber party?" Meg asks excitedly. "Sure. your in charge of this party" Carols said, "Really? oh, thank you! thank you...thank you" she said as she tightly hugged Carol. "Let's start! come on! everyone's invited!...Carol and Lyca can you please take a little break for a while? and join us". "Yayyy!" screamed Kuki, Fanny, Patricia, Virginia & Sarah. "Oh great. cruddy great!" complained Wally "Sorry, busy around here" answered Carol. "Please...I'm your best friend", "Oh, alright!...so you fine with Kc?", "Yeah, already fine with her she apologized". "So, what do we do first?" Sarah asks. "I already have a list of those" Meg said smiling.

thanks for reading...sorry for the long time for this chapter to be published...'cause I had a fever...thanks for your understanding...wait for my next chapter :D


	13. chapter 12: what to do? 1st up!

I'm not sure if this chapter is gonna be a little confusing

Neil & Lyca- Nigel & Rachel  
Sophie, Tracy, Gie-gie- Hoagie & Abby  
Kc, Jeremy & Meg- Wally & Kuki  
Patrcia & Ryan- Patton & Fanny  
Alice & Sarah- Bartie & Virginia  
Carol & Mike- Joshua & Wenly

* * *

"Then, tell us" commanded Carol. "Okay... 1st, each of us will be revealing one secret... 2nd, truth or dare... 3rd,you'll know it later...So lets, begin!" Meg said.

[1st thing on the list]

Meg: All right I'll go first. My secret that is about to be known right now, is that I'm the one who put salt in the ice cream mixture last week.

Gie-gie: What!

Ryan: Boy, glad I didn't eat it

Kc: Hahaha...very funny.

Carol: Anyway, who's next?

Alice: Me! since I'm going to be 13, I've decided to still play rainbow monkeys

Sarah: What kind of secret is that!

Alice: Then why won't you tell yours!

Sarah: Okay, I scattered many rolls of toilet paper all over in Alice's room last week.

Alice: So your the one who's messing my room! What kind of secret is that!

Sarah: Why and so?

Patricia: Guys, My turn! I and the decommissioning squad, accidentally decommissioned some operatives...'cause somebody! here, took the wrong list of the operatives to be decommissioned.

Ryan: How many times do I have tell you that it was an accident! but we recommissioned them...Oh, by the way that's my secret too

Patricia: Oh, sorry me...but I did the work not you!

Ryan: Are you fighting with me again?

Patricia: Well...let-

Tracy: That's enough!...My turn, I took my sister's lipstick because I need it to build something...and I didn't tell her...but now she knows...

Sophie: What!

Carol: Who's next?

Meg: You

Carol: Oh. My secret is that the video you watched...the one I posted on my account...don't laugh...the girl singing in that video is me.

Gie-gie: So your the girl huh? hahahahahahaha...

Carol: Stop it! here's your slip...

Gie-gie: A disciplinary slip! wait Carol! it...its...just a joke!...yeah a joke!

Tracy: No its not you fool! you still laughed even she said don't laugh...

Sophie: You deserved it.

Gie-gie: But I do not like the room...and I don't wanna take lectures about disciples! 'cause I already know them...I can't take that! its some kinda' boring

Patricia: Now look who's talking about boring. I say, you really fit in that place with your boring jokes

Gie-gie: No its not!

Alice: Shush! now will you just tell your secret

Gie-gie: All right...alright! I'm trying to take a peak at Tracy's blueprints

Sarah: you mean, meddling her things?

Gie-gie: A little.

Tracy: There's no little in that! you always meddle my things duh!...Lyca its your turn now.

Lyca: (disturbed from reading) what?

Tracy: Uh...your secret...tell us

Lyca: Are you sure? (raised an eyebrow)

Tracy: Yes...

Lyca: Okay...the time when you apologized to us, didn't puzzled Neil and me at all. We know all of you planned something so that we'll have a fight 'cause you wanna see us in that state...since, as we said earlier, we don't like fights...and we don't fight...but, we already forgave you guys, just promise, never do such things like that. (back to reading)

Carol: We will...and we do feel guilty about that even you forgave us

Neil: Its okay.

Sarah: Its the teenagers turn now!

Jeremy: Oh no!

Mike: Yeah. Does someone wants to volunteer? Kc?  
Kc: Why is it always me? anyway, my secret is that I'm in...

Jeremy: Yuck! don't say it! please

Kc: As I was saying...

Jeremy: Lalalala I'm not hearing things...(stood up, then go to the kitchen to get a soda)

Kc: You know what I mean... Get back here you idiot!

Sophie: I'm next, I think. My secret is that I'm the one who always takes Gie-gie's mint candies

Gie-gie: You what?!

Sophie: You heard me...besides, its only your candy mints not your lollipops!

Gie-gie: I know, and I'm always wondering why you always run out of candies?...

Sophie: Don't wanna answer that question! these two here (then pointed at Lyca & Neil) will just tell you later, maybe. Next!

Mike: I think you should go first

Neil: Why me? how about you?

Mike: That's an order!...

Neil: Awww...come on...never mind, I...uh...First of all I want to say sorry to Mike...'cause I purposely let you win the game in chess

Mike: Why'd you do that?

Neil: (he raised an eyebrow) It was your birthday that day...

Mike: Oh, I get it now...anyway...my secret is that I accidentally elbowed a glass of orange juice on the table this week...which is why all of Carol's reports that are going to be submitted in the GKND , got wet...I shouldn't tell you that...

Carol: That's...not...true...

Alice whispered "uh oh" to Lyca

Carol: I've spent weeks doing that! why didn't tell me earlier?

Mike: Look, I'm sorry...I'll just tell you later!

Carol: Okay. Make sure...

"I think you guys are next!" Meg said in a cheerful tone. "Its okay if you don't want to!, except for my parents...whether they like it or not!...so, will you or will not?". Then Kuki happily said, "I will!"...while the other past operatives except Wally answered in unison, "Uh...Will not?", "What about you Wally?" Kuki asks. 'There's no cruddy way I'm gonna do that! I will answer will not, but if I do that will she also be out of control just like Kuki do sometimes? Looks like I have no choice...' "Wally? Wally? Wally!" Kuki shouted as Wally snap out of his thoughts, "Huh? Oh, All right! I'll do it!" he answered. Then, Kuki hugged Wally very tight...all of the operatives were looking at them...when Kuki finds out what she had done, she let go of him while blushing. "Anyway, time for the 2nd thing to do!" Meg screamed. "But they didn't tell their secret?" Kc asks. "They're tell their secret to me later...not in here!", " I don't get it" whispered Tracy to Lyca, "She meant, she's the only one who must know Uncle Wally and Aunt Kuki's secret...not all of us" she replied back in a very low tone. "Anyway, what's next on the list again?" Alice asked, "Next up! Truth or Dare?!" Meg said. "Oh no." everyone thought, except for Meg, of course.

Thanks for reading :D ...sorry for the long time for it to be published...'cause I had lots of assignments to finished...hope you understand...thank you so much...wait for my next chapter... :)


	14. chapter 13: truth or dare?

Neil & Lyca- Nigel & Rachel  
Sophie, Tracy, Gie-gie- Hoagie & Abby  
Kc, Jeremy & Meg- Wally & Kuki  
Patrcia & Ryan- Patton & Fanny  
Alice & Sarah- Bartie & Virginia  
Carol & Mike- Joshua & Wenly

* * *

[2nd thing on the list]

Meg: But, this game is gonna be a little different.

Tracy: What do you mean?

Meg: I mean, I'll just say the rules okay, first, you'll pick a rolled piece of paper (where all of our names are written on each roll of it) in this container...then open it...once you did that...read the name aloud...after that, you'll ask the person truth or dare?...lastly, the person who has been asked will pick a paper...and repeat the process all over again.

Wally: What kind of game is that! That's not truth or dare?!

Meg: As I said earlier, gonna be a little different...dad...I'll go first. (pick a paper in the container)

Mike! I picked Mike!

Mike: Can you check it again?

Meg: Okay,...yup! it is you...so Mike, truth or dare?

Mike: I can't believe I'm saying this, all right truth!

Meg: Hmmmm...before I ask you a question, hey Gie! can you get your lie detector device thingy? were gonna need it

Gie-gie: Sure, be back in a minute!

(after a minute)

Alice: Your a fast one.

Gie-gie: Here.

Meg: Thank you. Anyway, Is it true that you like my sister?

Kc: What did you say?

Mike: What! No! where did you get that kind of story

Meg: Ooops, looks like your lying (while shaking her head)

Mike: Really, no! that thing is broken

Carol: Nope that thing has never been broken...you know your blushing (chuckling)

Mike: Your not helping (through gritted teeth)...Okay, okay, Yes! its all true!

Sophie: OMG!...now will you just please pick a paper and let's see who's next?

Kc: That's not true!

Mike: Patricia, truth or dare?

Patricia: Dare!

Mike: You are not allowed to shout for a day...you'll start tomorrow

Patricia: Okay...Aunt Abby, truth or dare?

Abby: Num- I mean Abby picks dare, of course

Patricia: I dare you to...uhmmm...make a chili dog for Uncle Hoagie

Abby: Is there anything else?

Patricia: Oh yeah! I almost forgot make it really spicy

Abby: Piece of cake, baby!

Gie-gie: Then go! please make it two I want too! (grinning)

Kc: Give it a break, you always eat those things

Gie-gie: No, I don't

Carol: Wait! Aunt Abby, you forgot to pick one...

Abby: Oh yeah...I picked...Wally...so truth or dare?

Wally: Tru- no dar- wait! I don't know...hmmm...oh all right dare!

Abby: I dare you to hug Kuki for 3 whole minutes...okay guys, I'm going to do my dare now, just handle my dare for me...thanks

Carol: Uhmmm... okay...

Meg: you ready? Time...

Wally: No way!

Meg: starts...

Kuki: Awww...come on Wally, its only a dare!

Meg: now! (as she pushed her dad to her mom)

{after 3 minutes, its Wally's turn to pick}

Wally: Its Kc!...I dare you...

Kuki: Numbuh 4! you haven't ask her yet!

Neil: Please don't call each other their 'numbuh'

Wally: Yeah...yeah... so truth or dare?

Kc: Of course, truth

Wally: Do you like those stupid rainbow monkeys?

Kc: When I was a kid I really really love them, now...I just like them and still they're not stupid

Meg: She's right. Who's next?

Kc: haha! Carol! truth or dare?

Carol: Truth

Kc: Ooooookay...when you turn 13, will you still hangout with your friends in the KND?

Carol: Like who?

Lyca: Me.

Carol: Of course...still I will...why would I forget my friends and my best friends...and the next one is...Sophie!...truth or dare?

Sophie: Dare!

Carol: I want you to wear make up for a day

Sophie: Make up!? this is not happening!

Carol: It is...you'll start tomorrow

Ryan: What do you think will she look like?

Jeremy: A crazy clown maybe...Ow! (as Kc elbowed him)

Kc: Stop it you two!

Jeremy & Ryan: Its funny because its true!...Ow!...ow!...ow!...(then both got pinched in the ear)

Sophie: Serves you right!

Neil: Just stop. Pick one who's next.

Sophie: So,...Meg, truth or dare?

Meg: Truth

Sophie: Me, dare you to stop singing rainbow monkey songs for a...

Ryan: Make it a month!

Wally: A week! (then all faces looking at him)

Kc: Really? (w/ sarcasm)

Kuki: Numbuh 4!

Rachel: No numbers please just name.

Jeremy: NO, MAKE it A YEAR!

Sophie: Quiet!...as I was saying, stop singing rainbow monkey songs for a day.

Bartie: Why is it always a day?

Mike: Simple...we're all friends

Meg: Yup!...I accept your dare.

Sophie: If you can make it.

Alice: So, who- wait Meg can't pick anymore, she already picked one before.

Meg: Yes it is...then we'll start from...hmmm...I know!...Sarah!

Sarah: What!

Meg: Come on!

Abby: Here's the chili dog...

Patricia: Great! Now, just please give it to Uncle Hoagie

Gie-gie: Where's mine?

Patricia: What yours...I didn't dare your mom to make one for you too...duh!

Gie-gie: Awwwwww...man

Wenly: Wanna know what happened?

Abby: Uhmmm...no thanks...the voices so loud that I heard everything

Wenly: Oh, never mind then.

Sarah: Okay, I've picked...Aunt...Fanny?...is it truth or dare?

Fanny: Dare.

Sarah: I want you to list all the names of all the rainbow in your time

Alice: What will you do with that?

Sarah: I...uh...I will collect all those rainbow monkeys

Meg: But, some, doesn't sell anymore in stores

Sarah: I know...but, I think they're rare, antique and unique

Meg: What a joke but I think your right...never mind who's next?

Fanny: Yeah, I almost forgot...question: truth or dare?...Joshua

Joshua: Hmmmm...how about...nah...dare, no truth!- wait

Fanny: will you just hurry up you stupid boy! I still have a dare to do!

Joshua: All right! truth! (feeling scared)

Fanny: Are you the one who started the food fight in the canteen yesterday in our time?

Joshua: (gulped)

Fanny: Answer!

Joshua: I am!...I am...I'm sorry!...really...

Fanny: Told 'ya! he's behind all of that

Rachel: Its okay.

Joshua: Thanks...next up!...is...Jeremy!

Ryan & Gie-gie: HAHAHA!

Joshua: Truth or dare?

Jeremy: (in his thought: man, I hate this cruddy game!) truth

Joshua: A little help here! (then Meg whispered something to him)...Do you like Sylvia?

Meg: Tell it now! Tell it true!

Jeremy: Well...uh...if you could keep it a secret

Kc: Then in that case its a yes!

Jeremy: You know?

Kc: Its really obvious...the whole TND knows about it

Jeremy: WHAT?!

Wally: Who's this Sylvia?

Neil: Future daughter of Sonya and Lee

Patton: Sonya and Lee...Sonya and Lee...hmmm...can't put my finger on it...but the names do sound familiar

Wally: Yeah! who are they? and what are their names again?

Meg: Crying out loud its 83 and 84

Wally & Patton: Oh.

Patton: Uhmmm...next?

Jeremy: It starts with the letter 'S'

Sarah: Its me then! I'm the only 's' left

Jeremy: So, do you-

Meg: Ask her first...genius

Jeremy: I knew that! truth or dare?

Sarah: truth

Jeremy: Do you want Alice to join the TND?

Sarah: I...want...and maybe she can be one of the in-commands

Jeremy: I'm finished...

Meg: Looks like I have to find another one...how about my mom?

Kuki: Sure!...and this person is...Virginia? is this numbuh 23? ~(in a whisper)

Virginia: Yup...sure do...

Kuki: ~numbuh 23, truth or dare?

Virginia: Uh...dare

Kuki: I dare you to go to my slumber party next week at my house 'girls only' when we go back in our time...

Virginia: Sure...thanks...up next...Wenly, truth or dare?

Wenly: truth

Kuki: ~Do you have a crush on Joshua?

Wenly: ~I don't know...maybe...next right up is...Bartie! So-

Bartie: Dare!

Wenly: I was about to ask you yet, excited? excited?

Bartie: Nope...advanced

Wenly: Anyway, I want you to go to the balcony and shout "stop illegal logging!, save mother earth!" really loud

Bartie: What! its already night...alright I'll do it (hurriedly go to the balcony) "STOP ILLEGAL LOGGING!, SAVE MOTHER EARTH!"

Hoagie: Nice job!

Bartie: Ugh...I will asks truth or dare to...Patton!

Patton: Can I passed?

Meg: Sorry, no.

Patton: Fine, dare!

Bartie: Great choice! I dare you to tie ~numbuh 1 and 362's hand together

Patton: Are you serious?! your gonna get me in trouble..

Bartie: No, trust me after all, its only a dare

(Then Patton grabbed quickly grabbed Nigel's hand and they both go to where was Rachel was sitting)

Nigel: What are you doing?

(He also grabbed Rachel's hand, only left to do is tie their hands together)

Rachel: Numbuh 60, I order you to stop this

Patton: Sorry, just doing my dare

(At last he has finished his dare, but, everybody was looking at them in shocked while Nigel and Rachel are blushing redder than ever)

Patton: I did my dare, BARTIE...my turn! the next one is...uh...is this is a coincidence? (as he give the paper to Bartie)

Bartie: No, its not...hahahaha...

Hoagie: Let me see..yup!...Hey! ~numbuh 1 its your turn now

Nigel: ugh...

Patton: So, truth or dare?

Nigel: Dare!

Patton: I dare you to...uhmmm...aha!...kiss numbuh 362 on the li-

Patricia: Too carried away! and don't call their numbuhs!

Patton: cheek...yeah! cheek for five seconds..but, if you refused you'll join singing rainbow monkey songs for 2 hours straight with the girls and watch some educational documentaries...

Nigel: (in his thought: Darn it! I'm outsmarted) Okay...okay...okay...I'll do it (while starting to blush) its only a dare! remember that!

Hoagie: We will or maybe will not!

Wally: Yeah!

Abby: Just do it...so we'll go to the next one (chuckling)

Nigel: All right! already!...just only a dare

(then he kissed Rachel on the cheek while the other operatives are count downing to 5 and others holding their laugh and in shocked...Now, Nigel and Rachel are blushing beyond ever)

Patton: Okay, stop!

Meg: Now, pick one who's next...

Nigel: Ryan.

Ryan: Now its my turn

Nigel: Truth or dare?

Ryan: I would rather say DARE than TRUTH

Nigel: Untied us up!

Ryan: Well, okay, I'll try...sorry, its really tied up!

Nigel: Then Patton untied us

Patton: That's my dare...those knots are really hard...even I, can't even untie them...although I'm the one who tied it up

Nigel: Neither one of you can untie it?

Carol: Sorry, we can't. Maybe you can make another dare...

Meg: Actually, he can't, he already has his turn...I know! how about we cut the ropes?

Bartie: We can't, the ropes are really thick and hard

Mike: Well, I hope, you can wait 'til tomorrow

Rachel: Tomorrow?

Alice: Yeah...anyway, who's next?

Ryan: Aunt Kuki...truth or dare?

Kuki: Truth, silly

Ryan: yeah...Rainbow monkeys are stupid right?

Kuki: NO, THEY'RE NOT!

Ryan: Oh, okay...haha (laughing nervously)

Meg: I wonder who's next?...hmmmm...Neil, you go

Neil: Can you pick another one?

Meg: Please...

Neil: Oh no, not the face...oh, okay...its...Gie-gie

Gie-gie: Nooooooo!

Tracy: Is there a problem?

Gie-gie: Uh...no?

Tracy: Maybe your complaining...

Gie-gie: What! no, no, no, no, no... never

Neil: Then, prove it...truth or dare?

Gie-gie: Truth

Sophie: Oh, really?

Gie-gie: You heard me...and I mean it!

Neil: Okay, okay...is it true that you admitted you're a nerd that day?

Gie-gie: Okay...I did, but, remember...how many times do I have to tell you guys I am NOT a NERD! (all of them started laughing)

Sarah: We don't believe you...admitted it...but, you're still saying your not, what kind of answer is that!

Patricia: Yeah.

Carol: Move on!

Gie-gie: Okay,...next one...is...YES!...oh, Tracy, truth or dare?

Tracy: Oh, no...uhmmm...truth!

Gie-gie: Alright, Do you have a crush on one of those nerds in the moon base ?

Tracy: What a ridiculous, info...no, I don't have and where did you get that kind of story? huh?

Gie-gie: Yeah...your right...your telling the truth...not important...maybe I should stop believing some of the others story huh?

Tracy: Yeah you should be and your boring jokes

Gie-gie: They're not!...your starting it again!

Tracy: Fine, I'll just pick who's next...Aunt...Rachel...truth or dare?

Rachel: (sighed) dare

Tracy: I dare you to help me do some of my paperwork tomorrow

Rachel: Okay...next...Hoagie...truth or dare?

Hoagie: Truth becau-...OWW!

Abby: Shut up.

Rachel: Why an idea of building a time machine came into you?

Hoagie: I...uh...

Fanny: Say it! you stupid boy! Hoagie: uhmmm...because...I'm...curious...

Rachel: You shouldn't do that Carol: I wish too, but if you didn't you're not all gonna meet us

Joshua: Yeah, I think your right (in a very low tone)

Patton: What did you say? Joshua: Oh, nothing...uhmmm...next please

Hoagie: Lyca (the future operatives looked at her)

Lyca: What?, all right Hoagie: Truth or dare?...D-

Meg: Make it truth!

Carol: Yeah!

Lyca: No, I choose dare

Hoagie: I want you to...uhmmm...hmmmm...let me think...I can't think of anything...can someone please help me?

Tracy: I will! (then Tracy whispers something in her dad's ear)

Hoagie: I want you to take off all your accessories which is on your hair except your headband

Lyca: uh...sure?

(she take off her pig tails [not all of her hair was tied up in pig tails...just only a not to thin or not too thick portion...which is tied up on the side of her head...and her bangs fall down in front of her face when she removed her hair clips then she tucked it behind her ear and her friends, are almost in shocked)

Tracy: Oh...

Carol: my...

Meg: gosh...

Lyca: Satisfied?

Kc: Uh...maybe

Alice: Told 'ya she'll look good too even without her pig tails

Sarah: We know...we know

Patricia: Now, we know now what Lyca looks like without it

Neil: Why are you guys so shocked?

Sophie: Why? have you seen her like that?

Neil: A couple of times maybe

Lyca: Truth or dare?...Neil...remember my last dare?

Neil: truth...well, yeah

Lyca: you sure?...if its a dare, its only a dare...but if its a truth, its really the truth

Neil: Okay, dare

Lyca: nice choice, I dare you to...(then whispers the rest to her brother)

Neil: What! I'm not doing that! no way! Lyca: I didn't complain when I did my dare...and besides its only a dare...

Tracy: Tell me what the dare (she told Tracy the dare...then Tracy gives Lyca a high five)...good luck!...you're gonna need it

Neil: I'll do it... (then calls somebody on the phone)

Gwyneth: Hello?

Neil: Hi, Gwyneth...I...uh...I- just wanna say I LIKE YOU! (he said in one breath then he pressed a button to end the call)

TND operatives: HAHAHAHAHA!

Neil: Very funny (w/ sarcasm)

Lyca: Its only a dare.

Carol: A good one

Alice: so that's the dare

Lyca: Alright, stop it, please (TND operatives stopped laughing)

Patricia: Anyway, what's next?

Meg: You'll see, for now, I'm giving you all a break!

All operatives: Yaaaayyyyy!

Neil: Mike, are you still laughing? where you going?

Mike: outside...to laugh so hard HAHAHAHAHHA!

Neil: Stop it!

thanks for reading...hope you liked it...I think this is the longest chapter I've made...not sure of it...thank you :D...wait for my next chapter :)


	15. chapter 14: last thing on the list

Neil & Lyca- Nigel & Rachel  
Sophie, Tracy, Gie-gie- Hoagie & Abby  
Kc, Jeremy & Meg- Wally & Kuki  
Patrcia & Ryan- Patton & Fanny  
Alice & Sarah- Bartie & Virginia  
Carol & Mike- Joshua & Wenly

* * *

[3rd thing to do...about to revealed]

While they were all taking a break from those games or activities, they all notice that Meg is putting almost of her rainbow monkeys at the corner of the room. They want to know why so Sarah asks her, "Why are you putting your rainbow monkeys here?", "I...uh...I want to play" she lied, which nobody noticed except for Lyca...looks like she almost figured it out what was the last part of the party. It was getting a little boring, so some of the operatives watch TV, eat sweets, paper works and some things kids likely to do when bored. "You know, I'm really bored! I wish something's a little funny about here", Meg said playfully. When Gie-gie heard her, he tried to tell a joke but Patricia immediately throw a pillow to stop saying his another lame, boring joke. After that, Meg whacked him a pillow. Then, somebody shouted, "PILLOW FIGHT!"...it was Carol who's the second one to figured it out. "Correct!" replied Meg as the game's starting. Pillows were thrown and scattered everywhere! All of them, whacking and throwing each other with a pillow...luckily, the pillows quality are perfect...if not, feathers may also scattered and when that happen they have to clean it up before going to bed or in the morning, whichever the leader wishes to. Now, everybody was having a really great time. Suddenly, Jeremy took Meg's pillow from her, but she didn't react instead a smile was seen on her face and immediately goes at the corner of the room where she put her rainbow monkeys and started throwing them at her friends. "Hey! those aren't pillows!" complained her brother. "So?", "Why would you call this game a pillow fight if your using those stupid rainbow monkeys instead of using pillows!", "Then, I'll call this game...PILLOW & NOT STUPID RAINBOW MONKEYS FIGHT!" she shouted out loud, then she threw all her rainbow monkeys at Jeremy, she was very fast throwing those things which he was almost all covered with rainbow monkeys...and made all the operatives laughed. They look like enjoyed the game, 'cause they're all playing all night 'till their hearts content. Hours have passed, now, they really feel tired and really wanted to go to bed. "All right guys! let's go to bed now! and for the past operatives, don't worry about your pj's...its already in the room of the future operatives...on top of their beds" Carol said in a loud but in a sleepy tone. "Remember! one family, one room...okay!". "Yes, mam!" the future operatives said in unison, then they all go to their rooms with their parents following them.

* * *

"Here we are!" Meg announced happily as they all reached her room. When they opened it...it was full of rainbow monkeys everywhere. "Wow! you have lots of rainbow monkeys too" Kuki said. "I'm not sleeping in this cruddy room!" Jeremy complained. "And where would you sleep? hmmm?" Meg replied back, "In the guest's room!.", "The guests room are all locked! and the keys are missing!", "Then in the living room!", "Will you two low your voice its already night", "I think it will be cold in there...come on, Jeremy...before you regret", "Oh, man...okay, okay, okay". "I don't like in this room." Wally whispered to his son. "Me too, I might freaked out".

"I win! you lose!...we're gonna sleep in my room!", Gie-gie said. "Okay, I'll just get some of my things", "Like your gonna-" he said as Sophie stopped him. "Just be quiet for a while okay...and will you please open the door now?", "Yeah, yeah". "Abby, sees a mess!" Abby said, "Great! now we still have to clean this room!", "Come on." Hoagie said.

When the Uno's reached Lyca's room, it was locked. "Carol, must've locked it" stated Neil. "Where's the key?", "The keys are missing right and also the keys to the guests room."..."What do we do know?" asks Nigel, "I still have my clips...we could use them", "Oh yeah...I guessed that could work...give me your clips". The clip was twisted and bend then put it in the knob and turned it, the door's open. "Good thinking" Rachel said. "Uhmmm...thanks...mom" she said in a very low tone.

"No! they'll be sleeping in my room!" Patricia shout. "No! mine!...your room is a messy one" Ryan said. "No, mine!...your room is messier than mine!", "No, mine!", "No, mine!", "Mine!", "Mine!". "Will you just stop it" Patton said. Silenced came between the four. "How about one of us will sleep with you in your room and the other in the other's room?"..."Fine with me!" Fanny answered. "What about Carol said?" Patricia asks, "We'll just have to explain to her." Ryan said. "Okay, mom, come with me." Patricia said as she drag her mom to her room. "And, dad, you'll come with me" Ryan said, and both quickly go to his room.

"So whose room where we'll sleep?" Bartie asks. "In your room or in your room" Virginia asks the two girls. "Maybe, In Sarah's room" replied Alice. "No, its okay, it can be in your room", "No thanks, but you might feel uncomfortable", "No, really, its okay", "You sure?", "Yeah!", "Okay" as she hugged her older sister.

"Hope, its okay with you" Carol said as she open the door. "Of course! its okay." replied Wenly. "Come on in." "We need to sleep now...we have work tomorrow." Mike stated. "So, where will we sleep, in the sofa, bed, or on the floor?" Joshua asked. "Mom and I on the bed, Mike on the floor (there is a sleeping bag here), and dad, your on the sofa" Carol said. "Okay. Good night".

thanks for reading :D ...sorry it took long to be published...my next chapter will be publish next month 'cause I need to write a script for a group project in our class...and I think there will be also a quarter test...thanks :)


	16. chapter 15: can't sleep too

Everybody was in their rooms, they changed their casual clothes to their pajamas. Before going to bed, some few ways or things to make themselves fall fast asleep for those operatives who can't sleep but feeling tired or stressed. At the Beatles' room, Meg was sharing her rainbow monkeys to Kuki, Kc's crush sent her a message saying 'good night' and Jeremy & Wally talking about how really stupid rainbow monkeys were in e low voice. While at the Gilligan's room, Tracy, Sophie & Abby were listening to each others music in their i pods and Hoagie & Gie-gie, were telling jokes. In Patricia's room, Patricia was singing a rainbow monkey song and Fanny, she's thinking about Patton. At Ryan's room, Patton was having thoughts about Fanny and Ryan was memorizing the names of the cadets he's training. And at Uno's room, they've tried to do all the ways they do when cannot sleep. They did this things 'till they were all fast asleep...and the Han and the Stork's, they were really sleepy and tired, they're the first one's fell asleep. But not all of them, there are still three more remaining operatives who really cannot sleep.

The first two ones, sat on the floor near the balcony, still tied up. "So, uhmmm...were having the same thought, I guessed" Rachel said. "Uhmm...Yeah" Nigel said as he took off his glasses. He then turned his face to Rachel and said, "Rachel, is there something's bothering you why you can't sleep?", which caused her to turn her face to him, "Maybe" she answered. "About them right?" Nigel asks, Rachel just nod then looked up at the night sky to ended the eye contact with Nigel. While Nigel turned his face to the other side, luckily the moon is not too shining brightly, if it is, they might see each other blushing. Silenced for minutes, then, someone asks, " Can I join?", both of them looked up behind. "I...uh...uhmmm...sure" Nigel replied. "Want to untie you up? You wouldn't want to stop your blood flowing to your wrists, right?" Lyca said. "If you can...of course not" Rachel answered. Lyca, move closer to untie the rope, within few minutes they're untied. "Thanks" they said in unison. "Your welcome", "But they told us nobody can't untied us up" Rachel said. "They always forgot I know how to do these things" Lyca stated, as she sat between her parents. "If you don't mind?", "Sure". Instead of talking or asking, all of 'em are having thoughts which is why silenced filled the air again. "You should be sleeping by now." Nigel asked as he broke the quietness. "Yeah, but can't sleep just like the both of you" Lyca replied. "There's always a reason...why sometimes you really can't sleep...I think" she said in an unsure tone. "You, mean?" Rachel asks. Then she stood up and move closer to the balcony, which made the two to glanced at each other then back to their attention to her. Lyca answered, "I mean,...uh...something's bothering you...well, if its us, its okay because I know you'll get use to it...and I have other things to worry about in this secret mission". "How'd you know?", Nigel asked, as he and Rachel stood up, "Its a lucky guessed I think." she then turn around to face them. "You don't talk too much" Rachel said. "Maybe, 'cause that's what they always tell me", then Nigel asks a question, "Who's your sector leader?", this time he sound serious. "Let's just say...uh...its...me, its very late now I guessed...I'll go to bed now...you know where my room is...uhmmm...good night...mom, dad." she said as she leaved. There's between the two, "She's...the...leader..." Nigel said, "She is...she look very serious about it" Rachel stated. "I'm going to sleep now...night" she said. "Okay, you too." Nigel answered, still he can't believe what he just heard. Then hours later, he's feeling sleepy so he go to Lyca's room to go to bed.

* * *

thanks for reading...wait for my next chapter... :)

note: I'm the cousin of the author she asked me if I could write and publish this chapter for her...since I'm not busy...I did it...and when I forced her to read it ('cause she's reviewing)...she edited few of it...but she likes it...and favored me to write a chapter for her everytime she's busy...anyway, thanks :)


	17. chapter 16: morning!

The sun is shining, you can hear birds singing and you can see people are on their way to work. Its morning! All operatives, lazily rise up from their beds, then got dressed up on their casual clothes, and directly straight to the kitchen. "Morning" is the only word can be heard in the room for minutes. While preparing breakfast, Meg, Patricia & Sarah offered to share their rainbow munchies with everyone. "Does anybody seen where the two most punctual operatives are? Carol asked. Everybody is shaking their heads. Then Gie-gie found a note stick to the fridge when he was about to open it to get some milk for the cereal. "HEY! Look! A note" he said as he picked it and gave it to Carol. Alice said, "Maybe its from them" as she stood up and approach near Carol. "Let's just read it".

_We wake at 5 am, then gone home. We have an appointment to go. Thanks :)_  
_P.S. Make sure everything's going fine...and I think I'll just meet some of you _  
_ in the treehouse or moonbase_  
_ ~Lyca_  
Same here, too.  
Oh, and don't even ask where we've been to, when we come back.  
-Neil

When Carol finished reading the note, everybody continued breakfast. Chatting is in the atmosphere. Until, "Who wakes at 5 o' clock in the morning?!" asked Jeremy, "They are" his fellow future operatives replied in unison. Kc asks, "So, what was the real handwriting of Lyca?" as she was looking at the note. "I don't know...We don't know" Patricia said. Tracy stated, " I guessed, 'cause sometimes her handwriting is changeable", "Like?" Mike asked, "Sometimes like a 1st grader's handwriting, a cursive form handwriting that is italicized...sometimes, she practices calligraphy...there so many I that I could only tell some". "Anyway, we need to go to moon base now, bye" Carol said as she leaves the room with her brother. Minutes after they left, breakfast was finished, then some operatives exited the kitchen to go to the living room, where the TV and other stuff was. Few hours just passed, the teenagers leaved and went back to their summer house. Then Alice said, "I know some of you have work to do (to future operatives) and I think we have to divide you guys so that we can...you know...watch you, so, if you do not mind?"..."Sure thing, girl" Abby said, while the rest of the past operatives are nodding. "Good. Uhmmm...Uncle Hoagie & Aunt Abby, you're with Tracy and Gie-gie. Aunt Fanny & Uncle Patton, you're with Patricia and Ryan. Uncle Wally & Aunt Kuki, you're with Meg...and the rest are with me. I uh...I mean we're going to moon base right now, come on!" So, the operatives that are with Alice are: numbuhs 35, 23, 1, 362, 490, 492, along with her sister.

"GREAT! Now I'm with the girly-girls again!" Wally complained. "Good luck with that!" Hoagie said. "WAIT! Where are you going?", "To the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff!" he said in one breath, as the Gilligan family leaved, then rode on a scamper. "Awwwwwwww don't worry Wally, I'm sure everything's gonna be ALRIGHT" Kuki cheerfully said, "Yeah! WERE gonna sing and play rainbow monkeys all day! Meg said happily. "Yaaaayyy!" the two girls shouted in glee. "Come on!" Meg said, as Kuki grabbed him and they follow Meg to her room.

"Here we are!" Alice announced. "Whoa, the moon base is bigger than I thought" Bartie said, "Well, that's because we have 6 moon bases here, 3 for the KND and 3 for the TND" she replied. "But, how do you go from a moon base to another?" Wenly asked, "Good question. Well, uhmmm...why won't you just take a look at the window...see?", as the operatives took a look at the rectangular prism-shaped, transparent glass that look strong, which operatives can fit in (or stand on, I don't know, but just like the height of a door) has two doors at each end that helps connect each moon base to another, 'till it connect all the moon bases. "What a great morning!" Virginia said.

"Hmmm...where do we start?" Tracy asks, "How about at the gadgets" Gie-gie suggested, "Okay. Come on." as they all entered the museum. "WOW!" the only word was heard. "You know, what will people say to us, which is night time on the country they lived on?" Gie-gie asked playfully, "UGH, what?" Tracy said sarcastically, "Its GOOD MORNING" Hoagie replied, as he and his son both laughed. Then, Abby whacked Hoagie with her hat and said, "Not funny, you fool!" while, Tracy said, "LAME!...Let's start the tour" then she stomped her brother's foot and leaved the two, with Abby. "Its a lovely morning" Tracy said.

"See, I told you it the needle-like wouldn't hurt you" Gramma said. "It hurts, I hate the syringe" Lyca said. "Well, you look good to me" Neil said, "While, I hate taking blood tests", "Just stop complaining you'll forget these things, you know you always need a monthly check-up...come on, we still need to pick Lyca's glasses from the optical shop" Gramma said cheerfully. "So, that I can see things clearer" Lyca said, "Right" her Gramma replied as she open the door of the car.

thanks for reading...wait for my next chapter :)

note: I am really sorry for rarely updating these months and to the next months... 'cause I am getting busier...this always happen to me...I have a quiz bee to win and a test to pass. thanks :)


	18. chapter 17: time together

What a tough job for them, keeping an eye on their parents even if their busy, but, hey! they're sector V, the best sector in the KND. And thankfully, everybody's doing their work well. At the museum, Hoagie & Gie-gie...are enjoying the exhibit of all the 2x4 tech. Hoagie made, while Abby & Tracy just having a conversation. "Uh, oh, I'M LATE!...GOTTA GO, BYE!" Gie-gie said, then immediately rode in the scamper...rushing to the moon base, for he has to take a lecture. While at the moon base, Alice and the others, are greeting other operatives as they passed by...as they greeted them back. "I was wondering, why aren't you using your codenumbuhs?" Nigel asks, "Well...uhmmm...let's just say we only use codenumbuhs...at battles or on duty...whichever go first" Alice replied. Then, "WAIT! ALICE!" a pretty future operative said behind them. "Yes?, Jenny", "Why are you here? Its your day-off today" she said. "MY, WHAT?" Alice said surprisingly, "I...uh...was just..uhmm...", "We're giving our friends a tour" Sarah cut in, "Yeah! a tour", "Uh, Okay. By the way, have you seen my cousins, lately?" the girl said as she was about to leave. "No, I haven't, I was looking for them too", "Thanks, anyway, bye!", "Bye!". When she was gone, Alice couldn't believe that she forgot that it was her day off today. "Who's that?" Bartie asked, "Looks, familiar" Nigel added. Sarah asks Nigel, "You sure you don't recognize her?", Alice sigh, "She's the daughter of your cousin, Uncle Nigel", "So, that's why she looks like numbuh 10", "So, what are we gonna do now?" Rachel asked, "I have no idea" Alice replied. "How about a little tour, then go to Lyca's office to check if she is there" suggested Sarah. "Well, that could work...and is it okay if I leave you both to her?...if she's there...I mean, I'm temporarily watching you...'cause she's not here?" Alice ask Nigel & Rachel. "Uhmmm...its...okay" Rachel replied, "Yeah" Nigel said. "Well? What are we waiting for? Lets' start!" Sarah said. Then, they roam around all the moon bases 'till they get tired. Meanwhile, at the tree house, Wally's freaking out because of the rainbow monkeys. "Cruddy thanks" he said as he leaved the room quietly and go down the stairs then to the living room to watch TV. While, Kuki & Meg are really having a fun time together...rainbow monkeys all day! that's what they like. While at the arctic base, Patricia, Fanny & Patton, just watching Ryan train the cadets. Lastly, at the summer house, when Neil arrived, all of his team mates are laughing hard on the floor, then he asked why, his team mates just looked at him then laughed again. "Here's why!" Jeremy said as he send a picture to his number. When he received it, he then look at the picture, it was Sophie, wearing make-up...then joined the laughter with his team mates. "I'll send this to Mike" Kc "Why? Because he has a crush on you!" his brother teased, "WHAT! NO!" Kc replied while blushing, "Don't deny it!", "Ugh!...Just STOP IT!". Mike received the picture while laughing, then he send it to Carol, as she send it to Tracy as she send it to Patricia as she send it to Ryan, then he send it to Gie-gie as he send it to Meg, then she send it both to Alice & Sarah, lastly Alice send it to Lyca. Then she send Sophie a message saying: "Hello, Its all right, Sophie...its only a dare...if we have the chance to play truth or dare again, I can help you make dares if you want to :) ...and you can ask Kc to teach you how to put make-up...". By the time, Sophie finished reading the message she replied: "Thanks, Lyca :)", "No, problem" she replied back.

thanks for reading :)...wait for my next chapter...as always...things do get really busy :)


	19. chapter 18: come on

After the tour, they hurriedly went to their sector leader's office. There they found her doing tons of paperwork. "Paperwork! Again?" Sarah said, "What?" Lyca said, not looking at them, "Look, you should take a BREAK" Alice commanded. She, then stop writing, and looked at her friends, "I'm sorry I can't...still lots of work to do" she said, returning to her job. "Come on!", "Please, you already arranged it alphabetically...and only you have to do is signed them...and I know you can do it in no time" Sarah said. "Okay, alright...just for a little while...I guess", "LITTLE?" a girl said near the doorway, "Your not taking a break at all!...Lyca, make it a DAY" Tracy said. "I thought you understand me?", "Uh, what are you doing here? I know you were on the museum?" Alice asks. "Nah, were finished, and we just fetch Gie-gie", "Oh...okay, I guess I'll just leave you both to her...bye" Alice said, looking at Nigel and Rachel, then the Storks' left the room and went on their way. "And, Lyca, can we have a little talk" Tracy asked. "Uhmmm...sure". After they leave her office (to talk privately), of course, the operatives are having a chitchat too.

"I hope those two will just go fine" Gie-gie said. "Why?" the rest said in unison. "Because..."

* * *

"Lyca, we also need you...can you take a day off?", "I am really sorry, Tracy, but your not the only ones who need me... all of knd", "I know...come on!, we want to have a great time with you...paperwork will just have to wait", "I don't know", "Please...as your best friend, if I ask you again, if you said no or yes, you'll be force to go whether you like it or you like it...so, will you go with us to the arctic?", Lyca just sighed and said, "My, answer is yes, I'm going with you", "Oh, really?", "Can I changed my mind?", "What! no!...just kidding...by the way, thanks" Tracy said as she hugged her as Lyca hugged her back. Then Lyca said, "Best...", "Friends..." Tracy continued, "Forever and Ever" they both said in unison.

* * *

"So, that's it!, and some info, both of them are hard to convinced, especially, Lyca". "Abby asks, even they're like that...they're still close?" Abby said, "Yup, really close friends" replied, Gie-gie . "About my dare...where is the paperwork?" Rachel said. "You don't have to do it, Auntie...its already finished", Rachel just nod and said, "This is not a trap, is it?", "Nope". "Are you sure, this is not a dream?" Nigel said. "Do you want Abby to pinch you?", "What! no thanks really" he sad nervously. "Oh, I know! Nigel and Rachel can't just believe that they'll end up together" Hoagie said playfully. "Abby knows what you mean", "Ni-" he begin until he was cut off.

"Guys, come on! Were going to the Arctic Base!" Tracy shouted.. "Coming!" Gie-gie replied. Then Rachel followed them as Nigel follows Rachel from behind. "Now, where were we?" Gie-gie asked as he looked at the others go. Then, silence came between them...not talking but looking at each other. Then,"Nigel, Rachel...Sittin' in a tree..K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" laughing. "Uh, oh, Tracy is don't like waiting too long...come on let's go!" Gie-gie said as they stand up...(they were laughing on the floor) then hurriedly went to where the others are waiting.

thanks for reading...sorry took a long time to update...its really getting busy...assignments, projects, presentations, reviews, quizzes, features (for the school paper)...and etc...but thanks for your patience... :)


	20. chapter 19: so cold

Neil & Lyca- Nigel & Rachel  
Sophie, Tracy, Gie-gie- Hoagie & Abby  
Kc, Jeremy & Meg- Wally & Kuki  
Patrcia & Ryan- Patton & Fanny  
Alice & Sarah- Bartie & Virginia  
Mike & Carol- Joshua & Wenly

* * *

When the two scampers arrived and landed at the KND Arctic base, which is now even bigger and more stricter just now, after the incident that had just happened yesterday. While they are walking, many operatives greet (as usual) them along the way. "I thought it would be really cold in here" Joshua said. "It is" Gie-gie replied. "How?" "There are heaters (not sure of it, maybe thermostats) in some places of this base. Although it is like that, still, there are more places that are cold, especially the training ground for the cadets" "Oh, now I see" "Yeah, I always loved this base, besides our tree house and the moon base..." "...and the museum and etc." Tracy continued. "STOP!" both Hoagie and Gie-gie said. "What's wrong?" Abby asks. "How about we take a little snack?" Hoagie suggested while Gie-gie's nodding "Snack?" Tracy said surprisingly "What?! You don't want to?" asked her brother "Well, I want to but,-" "Then, Ok." "Yeah, I think its a good idea" Wenly added. "I agree" Joshua said. "Okay, Abby's coming to" Abby said. As the others went on their way. "What about you three?" "No, thanks" Nigel and Rachel said in unison (which they don't expect at all to reply at the time) then look at each other for a second then turn their look away. "Tracy, really no thanks, I'll.. I mean, we will just go to the training ground" Lyca said smiling "Well, okay...see you around then and besides you still have to tell them about, you-know-who and you-know-what" "Yeah, see you later" Lyca said as she watch her go, then turn to face her parents and smiled and went on their way to the training ground.

Meanwhile at the tree house...

"Wait! I can't sing rainbow monkey songs" Meg said. "Its okay, but can we adjust the temperature of the tree house? Its so COLD" Kuki said. "Me, too" Then they come downstairs, there they found Wally playing video games and Meg took a stool and adjusted the thermostat near the light switch. "Oh, crud why is it so HOT in here? Better change the temperature" Wally said. "Dad, NO!" Meg said "Wally!" shouted Kuki. "WHAT!? I just change the temperature" "BUT, ITS SO COLD!" both Meg and Kuki replied as they adjusted the thermostat. "Well, ITS SO HOT!...VERY HOT!" Wally shouted then adjusted it too. "COLD!" the girls said. "Its almost Summer! How can you say its cold?" Then suddenly, there is no electricity in the tree house and it started to rain very hard. "Oh, cruddy great! A brown-out!" "Now, what do we do?" "Don't worry, I'll try to call my friends" Meg said.

While at the summer house...

"I guess we have to wait for the rain to stop before we could go home" Neil said. "Crud, why does this have to happen?" Jeremy complained. "Glad, we have electricity" "Yeah" "Now,you know, how to wear make-up" Kc said "Thank you so much, Kc" Sophie said "No, problem" "By the way, Jeremy have you already finished your homework?" Neil asked "Uh, what homework?" Jeremy asks while playing video games. "Don't tell me you forgot" "I will it be due anyway?" "Tomorrow" "WHAT!? Oh, no I've got to do it now!" "He's cramming again" Kc said "You should've done it earlier" Sophie added. "Shhhhh...I told him that so he will work on it" Neil said in a low voice "Good thinking" his sister stated.

At the KND Moon Base...

Bartie said, "Man, I'm exhausted" "Yeah, me too" Virginia said "Then, let's take a break for a while" Alice said "The canteen is almost near" her sister, Sarah said. "How many moon bases were left to go to, anyway?" asked Bartie "Hmmm, let me see...we went to two KND moon bases and one TND moon bases, if there are six..." Alice replied "...then, three more. One KND and two more TND" continued Sarah. "Maybe it would take a day to have complete tour, I guess" "Three more" Bartie said surprisingly as the others dragged him to the canteen.

Back at the KND Arctic Base...

When they reached the large, circular training ground in the middle, from a higher view, they saw many cadets being trained by Ryan. And on the other side of the place were they're watching, they saw Patricia, Fanny and Patton. Lyca waved at them and Patricia waved back and they approached to them. "Glad you're here and Welcome to the Kids Next Door Arctic Base" she greeted. "Yeah, thanks" they replied "Patricia, I need to talk to you about-" Lyca started to say "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. If you'll excuse us, we'll just go over there" Patricia said to the past operatives as they leave to talk privately. As the four operatives were all alone, there was silenced between them. Suddenly, Fanny grab Rachel by her hand and walked to have a distance away from the boys where she and Rachel can talk for a while without them hearing their conversation. Nigel and Patton watch them for a minute then they turn away and looked below to watch cadets being trained. "Lots of changes around here" Patton said. "Like?" Nigel asked "In our time, the Kids Next Door Arctic Base is a training base and an arctic prison" "Yeah, I know that" "Well, in this time the Prison is kinda...been separated from the this base, in other words this is now a training base and some places of this base have thermostats (we've never thought of those, maybe)" "Yeah, lots of changes. Which is why this is the future" "I just realized Num- I mean, Fanny isn't, you know, don't talk a lot" "Yeah, me too. She was like that since we got here" "I see, you have feelings for her" Nigel teased as Patton blush "Well, what about Rachel? Admit it, you like her" Patton said playfully and Nigel just blushed like Patton. While Lyca and Patricia's conversation is all about Alice's 13th Birthday. "Me and Ryan are in-charge of the security at her party" Patricia said surprisingly. "Yes" Lyca stated. "Then, we'll make sure no one or somebody or maybe an attack will ruin Alice's party" "But, remember, don't be stress too much" "I- I mean, WE will" "Okay, just tell your brother" "I will". At the same time, the girls were having a conversation too. "What's wrong Fanny?" asks Rachel. "Nothing" Fanny replied. "I think there's something you wanna talk about" " (sigh) Yeah, I do" "Let me guess, is it about your future or him?" "Who?" "Patton" "Nope" "Then what?" "Your right, Rachel" Fanny said while she blushes "Oh, I know you liked him" "Even before were kids next door operatives" "I see, must've been a long time and still you didn't told him" "I can't" "I know you can and you will so, Cheer up!" Rachel said cheerfully "Ok. I'm fine now, and thanks Rachel" "That's what friends are for" and when she was about to leave, "Rachel" Fanny said as Rachel looked from behind "Yes?" "I always say that boys are stupid, right?" "Yes" "But, he was different" Rachel just smiled at Fanny and said "Come on, they might be waiting for us now, the others are already done with their conversation" "Coming" Fanny said cheerfully.

After they were together again, they just stand there watching the cadets. Few minutes later after the training had finished and the cadets were dismissed, Ryan along with the others went to his office to have a break. "I'm so tired, but its worth it" "The cadets are getting better every" Patricia said while Lyca just nod. "Few more minutes, then we'll go home" announced Ryan "Are you coming with us? Wait, who's with you when you went here?" Patricia asked "The Gilligans" "Wait, I'll call them" then she pick up her phone and called Tracy. "Hello, Patricia" Tracy answered "Hi, Tracy" "Why'd you called?" "Just gonna asked you if your coming home already" "Not, yet...I guess we will spend the whole day here, think you can tell to Lyca? oh, and tell her I'm sorry" "Yeah, wait just a moment...Lyca, they are gonna spend the whole day here and she's sorry" "Tell her, its okay. And were coming with you, which is almost right now" "Okay...Tracy, she said its okay and they're coming with us to go to home, now" "Well, ok, bye" "Bye" "Come on! Were leaving" Ryan said. "Coming!" Patricia said as she and Lyca leaved his office and all the operatives went on their way then to the scamper then went to go home.

_hi! i really missed everything...i missed all of you...thank you for reading :)_


	21. chapter 20: rain, brown-out & fights?

Neil & Lyca- Nigel & Rachel  
Sophie, Tracy, Gie-gie- Hoagie & Abby  
Kc, Jeremy & Meg- Wally & Kuki  
Patrcia & Ryan- Patton & Fanny  
Alice & Sarah- Bartie & Virginia  
Mike & Carol- Joshua & Wenly

Sector V Summer House...

"Guys, let's go home, the rain seems lighter" Neil said to his team. "YES!" the rest said in unison.

Sector V Tree House...

"Aaaaaaarrghh, Why they aren't answering?!" Meg said almost irritated. Few moments after, Tracy called. "YES!, my phone's ringing...Hello, Tracy" "Hello, Meg...sorry I didn't answered your call, my phone is in silent mode" "It's okay...but, I wanna tell you something, brown-out here in other words, there is no power in the tree house" "Brown-out, hmmm, no power...(smiled) Meg have you forgotten that the hamsters had their vacation and they'll come back at the end of the summer?" "Hehe...I forgot, but, why does the tree house still has power since they've gone to relax?" "Meg, we are temporarily getting energy from the sun" "So, were using solar panel?" "It was like that but it wasn't a solar panel, you see, Gie-gie made some sort of invention that could get energy from the sun at day (even it is cloudy), moon at night (if the moon is not in the night sky, then the stars)" "Oh, but, what about rainy days?" "Well, when it is rainy day... we have no power. Is it raining there?" "I understand now. Yes." "It's almost lunch time, Meg." "Yeah, can we go home?" "Sure you can, who says you can't?" "Uh, the rain? I mean we'll go home after the rain has stopped for awhile" "Well, you can use umbrellas to keep you from getting wet" "Oh, yeah, thanks. Bye" "Bye".

At the KND Arctic Base...

Tracy then put her phone back to her pocket and before she was about to continue to have her snack her brother told her that they forgot about what will be the tree house's power during rainy days then she looked at him. "Why'd I get involved in your problem with that invention, anyway?" Tracy asked. "Cause your the one who built the upper part of the machine" Gie-gie replied. "Are you blaming me also?" "NO, I'M NOT" "(stands up) Then, why your raising your tone" "(stands up also) Because, I'm starting to get a little annoyed" "Annoyed? at me? then, so AM I" "Your the one who should've designed it, but your too busy with your candy adventures. Which is why I did it" "What did you say?" "I said your the one who should design it, but your too busy with your CANDY MISSIONS!" "Candy missions, huh. Well at least I'm not in my room DRAWING on blueprints or making BROKEN inventions!" "BROKEN...I'm starting to get angry" "Me, too and let me remind you the day when it was built, you always say (tries to copy her brother's voice) 'I made this machine then blah blah blah...' even though I helped you. When you realized that there's a problem, now it's WE" she said as she crossed her arms. Gie-gie remained silent for a while then he shouted, "I hate you!" "I hate you, too!" Tracy also said. "Well, I hate you more!" "Then, I hate you most!" "I just hate you!" they both said in unison. "Your the worst brother ever!" "And I wish I have no sister!" That's the end of the fight. Tracy sat down and Gie-gie walked away from the canteen as Abby and Hoagie enter the room, tired from wandering at the Arctic Training Base. They saw Tracy in deep thought and her elbow on the table, at the same time her hand on the side of her face. "You, okay?" Abby asks. "A little" she replied. "What's wrong?" Hoagie said. "(shaking her head as she stands up) *sigh* I'll just gonna go for awhile to take a little space (then she left)". Abby and Hoagie just stood there 'til she was out of sight then both of them took a seat and just in time Joshua and Wenly came in and joined them and got a little talk. But, still they're thinking what happened to the two. Luckily, there were no operatives,not a single one was there when Tracy and Gie-gie had an argument.

Sector V Tree House (outside)...

"Awwwww, come on, Wally, its not that bad" Kuki said trying to cheer him up. "Yes, it is! I don't like wearing a raincoat , especially printed with cruddy and stupid rainbow monkeys!" "Rainbow monkeys aren't stupid and cruddy" Meg said. "YES, they are!" Wally said. "WALLY! Don't shout at her!" Kuki said "Well, your shouting at me!" "Mom, its-" Meg said as she was cut off. "No, its okay, I can take care of this" Kuki said to her daughter sweetly. "WALLY, don't do that again!" "That's it! I don't like you anymore Kuki!" "Me,too!" then silenced between them. "Come on, let's go home" Meg said in a worried and sad tone then she opened her rainbow monkey umbrella. They all started to walk home silently, not saying a word. Meg and Kuki in the front, Kuki's holding the umbrella and Wally, behind them.

While at the Kids-Teens Bar...

"Here's your order" "Thanks" the operatives said in unison as their orders are being put on the table. "The rain looks like as if its never gonna stop" Rachel said breaking the silence between them. "Yeah" Fanny added. "Is this the Lime Ricky's?" Patton asked. Ryan replied, "Nope, this is the Kids-Teens Bar" "Its like a place where kids and teens can hang-out?" Patricia added, not sure what she just said. "But, the Lime Ricky's Bar is still here right?" Nigel said. "Of course. Anyway, since when was the last time I'd used to hang-out with you two and the others (future operatives)?" Ryan said. "When were still cadets" Patricia replied in some kind of in a bored tone. Lyca then tap the glass six times, then they stared at her and suddenly, someone opened the door and came in then he went to their table. "Hi, guys what are you doing here?" he said as they looked at him and smiled. "Hi, Neil. I thought you went home already" Lyca said to her brother. "Let me guess, because of the rain you can't go home" Patricia said as he took a sit. "Yeah, but, look outside, the rain is becoming lighter" Neil said as they looked outside. "Ryan, sir, how are you?" an operative said standing near their table. "Just fine, you? and stop the formalities I'm not on duty" replied Ryan. "I'm also okay" the boy said. "He's asking you that because he needs something" Patricia said. "Wow, how'd you know, cousin? and no shouting today, eh, I think that's just good" Patricia wanna shout at him but she need to complete her dare. "COUSIN?" the past operatives said, looking surprised. "Hey, who are these guys?" the boy said. "They're our friends" Neil said. "Hi, I'm Justin Fulbright, nice to meet you" he said as he wave at them. "Yeah, same to you" Nigel said nervously "What do you really need?" Ryan asked him. "Oh, yeah, I, um, can I borrow your scamper? 'cause I need to go to the moon base" Justin said. Ryan then looked at the operatives he was with as they looked back at him. "Just lend him, already" Patricia said getting impatient. "Okay, here'" Ryan said as he handed him the key. "Thanks" Justin said, then runs off through the door in a hurry. "Wanna spend the whole day with us at home?" Neil asked Ryan and Patricia. "Sure, mom and dad are not coming home for lunch" Ryan replied. "So, how are we gonna go to your house if its raining? We have no umbrellas" Patricia said. Then Lyca's phone was ringing and she answered it, it was her Gramma. "Hello" Lyca said calmly. "Lyca, I'm just going to a friend's house and your babysitter will come after a few hours and also " "Okay, Gramma" "Oh, and you might wanna come home already cause your cousins are here" "Who cousins?" Lyca said then started sipping her iced tea. "Us" a group of children replied. Lyca then suddenly coughed and coughed like she was choking, and covered her phone with her hand. "Lyca, you okay?" Nigel asked while Rachel and Patricia was patting Lyca's back and the others are staring at her with worried looks. She nods at Nigel then she said, "Its them" "What?!" Neil, Patricia and Ryan said in unison. "Who?" Rachel asks. "The Delightful Children From Down The Lane..." Patricia said. "...the second" Ryan continued. "Put it on loudspeaker" Neil commanded. Lyca nod then did as she was told while the rest remained silent. "Hello" Lyca said. "Hello, cousin" "Where's Gramma?" "She already left. When you and your brother come home, we'll play a game okay?" "What kind of game? (her voice is shaking a little)" "You'll see when you arrive. And bring some friends...the more the merrier,hehehe, bye" "Wait-they're gone" Lyca said. "This is just weird, how did they know your with us?" Patricia said. "We'll know, soon" Neil replied. "Look, the rain has stopped" Patton said. "Should we go now? Before they might, you know, find something about the KND and TND" Patricia said. "Come on, before it starts raining again" Neil said. They left the Kids-Teens Bar and continued going home, this time on foot.

thanks for reading...sorry i haven't updated lately...i just realized why there is no action yet so i decided to have one :)


	22. chapter 21: sneaking in

Neil & Lyca- Nigel & Rachel  
Sophie, Tracy, Gie-gie- Hoagie & Abby  
Kc, Jeremy & Meg- Wally & Kuki  
Patrcia & Ryan- Patton & Fanny  
Alice & Sarah- Bartie & Virginia  
Mike & Carol- Joshua & Wenly

As they arrived at their neighborhood (Author's note: not the neighborhood where the past operatives lived, you know what i mean :), it started to rain again, a heavy rain. They all got wet, clothes, shoes and even themselves and run as fast as they could to their street. "Three more streets left, right?" Lyca asked. "Yeah, we already passed Apple and Grape Street" Neil replied. "Weird street names (AN- or odonym)" the past operatives stated. Afterwards they passed Oak Street, then Rose Street, then Maple Street. And last but not the least, they arrived at Cherry Street, the street where the Uno's lived in. Their large home looks so cozy and warm. Its been painted white, it has a gate, a garage, a medium-sized balcony that covers the whole back of the house , there are beautiful flowers and shrubs in the large front yard while in the large backyard, there are plants, two trees and a swing and tables and chairs in the back porch. "Here we are, at last" Neil said panting. "Should we go in?" Lyca said as she and the others went to their front porch. "Hmm, I guess not, they might attack us immediately when we come in" Patricia said. "Do you have a plan?" asked Nigel. The future operatives looked at each other then to the past operatives shaking their heads except Lyca who just shrugged. "Now, what?" Patton asks. "I thought your planning to sneak in from the back" Lyca stated.

That gives the future operatives an idea. Then they all went to the back porch, following from behind the past operatives and Lyca. Neil took a ladder, then he reared it and lean it against the balcony and the porch (AN- you know what i mean :). "Speaking of sneaking in, I thought your gonna sneak in through the back door not one of the balcony doors" Lyca said whose arms are crossed and looking at her brother who is already on the balcony. "They might see us if we did" Neil replied back. "Okay, point taken" Lyca said. "My turn!" Patricia said as she started to climb. "This is just so cool!" Ryan said as he followed his sister from behind. "Guys, be careful, the ladder is slippery" reminded Neil. After them, Patton climbed on, then Fanny, and only three more operatives left. "Who's next?" Fanny asked while Patton helped her cross over the rails of the balcony, Patricia and Ryan look at each other and just smiled. "Next!" Ryan said. "Can't we used 2x4 technology?" Rachel asks while Lyca nods. "We don't have any" Patricia said. "Never mind, then" Rachel replied back. "What about you, Lyca?" her brother asked her. "I'll try. And don't use reverse psychology, it doesn't work on me" Lyca replied. "Yeah, don't try, do it" "*sigh* Okay, I'm coming" she said then started to climb the ladder. When she was on the third rung or step, she stopped. "I don't think this was a good idea" Lyca stated. "Just be careful" Patricia said. "Okay..." she said then started to climb again. By the time she reached the rung or step which is 10 more steps away from the top, she stopped again. "Don't look down!" Neil said but, he was a little late. "Oh, no.." Lyca said as she looked up from down. "Can she still do it?" Patton asks. "Yeah, Dad, she still can. Few more Lyca!" Patricia stated. Then Lyca started to climb again, this time, very slowly and she was shaking (a little) which is why Neil hold the ladder. At last, she reached the last rung or step of the ladder, then her brother lift her up (she hold on to Neil very tight) so that she can come across the rails of the balcony. He then let go off her on foot on the floor and she slowly sat on it. "Thank you, I've also reached the balcony" Lyca said. "Well, I must say, that was pretty scary" Patricia said as she sat near her. "Yeah" Lyca said. Fanny looked down and saw Rachel a little scared as she was about to climb. "You can do it Num- I mean, Rachel!" Fanny shouted. Rachel looks at her and nod and before stepping on to the ladder Nigel said something to her (in a low voice). "Just don't look down, Numbuh 362" he said. "Stop the formalities, soldier" she said (also in a low voice). "You, too. And don't worry, if you fall, I'll catch you" "That's just sweet" "Aren't you two coming?" Patton asks while she and Nigel blushed. "Yeah, we're coming!" Nigel shouted. "You go first" Rachel said. "But-" Nigel started to say. "Don't make it a order" she said smiling. "Well, anything you say" Nigel said as he started to climb on, Rachel following behind him. Nigel had finally reached the balcony while Rachel is still on the middle of the ladder. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Rachel screamed. Nigel then quickly click the heels of his shoes together, then flies off with his rocket shoes and immediately catch Rachel from falling and both of them reached the balcony safe and sound. "Mom!" Neil and Lyca said in unison with worried looks just like the rest of them. "I told you" Nigel said. "Yeah" Rachel said while the other operatives staring at them. "Um, you can let me go now" Rachel said as she and Nigel both blushed. "Oh, sorry" he said while he let go off her. "You okay, Rachel?" her bestfriend, Fanny asked. "I'm fine" she replied. "Glad, she's safe" Neil thought. Lyca stood up beside him. "Daddy will never let Mommy get hurt" Lyca said in a low tone. "You sure are right" Neil said. "Should we go in? We've been all too long in the rain" "Oh, yeah, do you have the key to your balcony door? I left mine in my room" "Yup. Here" Lyca said as she handed the key to Neil. The balcony door (a sliding door [all balcony doors] ) is made of wood and glass (AN- you know what i mean :). He then inserted the key then turned it around and back the lock opened and removed the key and returned it back to her sister. While the others are asking Rachel if she's okay, they heard a loud crash. They turned their faces where the crash had come from, it was Lyca who's soaking wet even more (AN- add the rain) and almost got hit by the bucket that fell onto the floor earlier. "What happened? You okay?" asked Neil. "(nods) I opened the door and I forgot that I put a bucket full of water above the it, that you'll get wet if you open it" Lyca replied. "Let's just come in your room before we might get colds" Nigel said. "Sure, why not?" Lyca said, then everybody entered through the balcony door that leads to her room.

Once they all got in, they shut the balcony doors. All off them look tired and cold. "You know-" Ryan started to say until he was cut off. "Shhhh...someone's coming" Patricia said softly. Everyone stayed quiet for a moment. Lyca went near the door and sat. "What's taking those KNDorks so long?" the DCFDTL II said in unison. Patricia wanted to shout but Ryan covered her mouth to make sure not to make a single sound. "Oh, well, they'll come soon. Let's go to the attic, we still need to put these video cameras on, anyway" they said as they walked through the hallway (2nd floor). Once they're gone, all the operatives look puzzled because of what they've just heard and Ryan let go of his sister. "WE'RE NOT DORKS-" Patricia shouted while Ryan covered her mouth again. "Video cameras?" said Ryan, confusingly as he let go of his sister who's struggling all her might just to get out of her brother's grip. "What they'll do with those?" asked Patricia. "What's their real plan?" Lyca said then stands up. "Do you have 2x4 tech. around here?" asks Nigel. "What our plan?" Patton asked. Minutes passed, they're all thinking of a plan, walking around in circles which other operatives make them dizzy. "Guys, where are Neil and Lyca?" Patricia said as she noticed the door's opened. "They've come downstairs, I think. Should we?" Ryan said. Everyone just nods and immediately went out of Lyca's room and go downstairs.

Kids Next Door Moon Base...

"Enjoying the tour?" someone asked. "Carol!" Alice and Sarah said happily while Bartie and Virginia are nodding. "Sarah, don't be late for a meeting at the Kids Next Door Super Convention Center, okay? Bye." Carol said as she leaved with a wink. "What's your meeting about anyway?" her sister, Alice asked. "Oh, nothing, its only about some...stuff" Sarah replied. "Well, okay"

thanks for reading :) ...as always i'm really sorry i haven't updated lately :D ...i'll post two chapters next =)


End file.
